


Ghost Story

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 迪克與沃利都在訓練後受到不少創傷，他們情願不去談他，而沃利想到的治療方法是找迪克一起去解決校園的鬼怪傳說。





	1. Chapter 1

    迪克飛快地敲打著鍵盤，他必須在今天完成要給蝙蝠俠的任務報告。布魯斯也許近日展現出他少有的寬容心，沒把他逼得太緊，但蝙蝠俠仍然不會高興看到羅賓延遲他的責任。

    另一方面，沃利也在等待他完成報告。

    沃利焦躁地在他身後來回走來走去，迪克試圖無視掉布鞋摩擦地板的聲音，把注意力專注在報告上。

    正義之山只剩沃利與迪克，他們的隊友—阿提米斯與梅根去過女孩之夜，卡爾德回亞特蘭提斯，超級小子被黑金絲雀抓去幫忙處理星城的犯罪，所以迪克也無法叫沃利去煩別人。

    「小羅，你好了沒？」他聽見沃利停下腳步，第十次地問道。

    「再三分鐘。」迪克簡短地表示，沒有減緩手指敲打的速度。

    沃利悶哼了一聲，迪克知道那是沃利情緒即將爆發的前兆。 _我最好盡快完成。_ 沒有多評論沃利的急性子，以往他會多諷刺幾句，不過這次沃利不僅僅是因為耐心問題，所以他決定好心地放過他。

    最近，沃利完全靜不下來，雖然他的好友本來就不是什麼閑靜的人，但最近的沃利，就好像忽然間染上過動症，非得找事情讓自己做，嘴巴也動個不停。當其他人受不了要他安靜時，他也只能維持個一分鐘，又開始說個沒了，不然就是跑到其他國家買了當地的食物又跑了回來—除了把大夥兒都惹毛外，就是把大夥兒都惹毛。

    考慮到近期發生在沃利—在隊伍上的事，沃利會這麼反常也不奇怪，事實是，隊伍的每個人都很反常，他們只是用不同的方式而已。

    那個虛擬的挫折訓練對他們所有人都造成了極大的心理陰影，兩個禮拜前他們仍然處在低潮中，甚至沒人敢提起，但在黑金絲翠諮詢之後，每個人都盡力去找方法治癒他們的陰霾。如果他們想成為真正的英雄，他們必須更專業，學會讓自己振作。

    迪克知道沃利已經盡力讓這些陰影放到腦後—雖然在別人看來只是徒增麻煩—但有時候不是那麼容易放下，尤其這可能是沃利作為閃電小子第一次遭遇到這麼大的挫折，他跟羅賓不一樣，他沒有被教導如何處理負面情緒。

    所以當沃利製造出吵鬧的咀嚼聲，或是說服迪克跟他一起翹課去找秘密基地，或是擅自把他在各地買的紀念品放到迪克房間，或是把迪克的墨鏡藏起來，或者任何迪克最正常狀況下絕對不會容許的事時，迪克沒有太大的反彈。一方面是因為諒解沃利的行為，一方面是因為這某種程度上成功地轉移他的注意力。

    迪克按下傳送鍵，將報告寄出，他轉過身。

    「ㄨ—」

    迪克沒來得及完成他的句子，因為沃利已經衝到他面前，一言不語地就將他橫抱起來，用他自豪的速度帶著兩人跑離山洞。等到迪克回過神他才意識到沃利把他抱在胸前，而這是迪克好久以前就禁止他這麼做的事。

    **_搞什麼鬼？_** 他是決定最近對沃利寬容點，但他絕對沒同意他這麼做！

    「沃利—」

    「我們到了。」

    沃利將迪克放下，手抓著迪克的手肘讓迪克能夠站穩。

   「沃利，在“你帶著我跑來跑去前提醒我”跟“橫抱禁止”哪一個字你聽不懂？」迪克一回到地板，立刻不滿喊道。

    「橫抱的姿勢比較不會受傷，閃電俠都是這樣載人的。」沃利無辜地說「我跟你說過我們的速度太快，用後背戴你會對脊椎造成傷害。」

    「是啊，但我也跟你說過我跟需要被拯救的人不一樣，我是經過訓練的！更何況—算了，當我什麼沒也說。只是，下次別再這麼做了。」迪克扶著額頭，他本來想說沃利的速度還沒有快到會讓人受傷，但現在打擊沃利的能力實在沒什麼幫助「我們在哪？」

    迪克環繞四周，他被訓練到了新的環境第一件就是要掌握周遭環境。看起來他們現在在某間屋子諾大的走道上，他看見一排的鐵製櫃子，大理石的地板，不遠處還有樓梯，而他的右手邊是幾間教室。

   **_這看起來有點眼熟…_**

    「等等，我們現在在你的學校？這裡是中心城？」迪克驚訝地喊道。 ** _再一次，搞什麼鬼？_**

    「沒錯。」沃利快樂地宣告著。

    「為什麼你要帶我來你的學校？當你說：『我好無聊我們來找點樂趣吧！』時我預想的是一場電影還是什麼的，而不是大老遠來中心城參觀你的學校。」

    迪克把他的墨鏡戴好。基於某種原因，這個走道的燈沒有打開，也沒有人經過，周遭散發出一種陰森的感覺。

    **_不對勁。_** 迪克在心中記下這點。這個時間點應當還有一些實驗室或社團的人留在學校。

    「夥計，認真的嗎？在你心中我是這麼無趣的人嗎？」好像他被冒犯似的，沃利用拳頭輕輕捶在迪克的肩膀上「不不，我們不是來參觀的，我們是來解決案件的。」

    「案件？」

    「沒錯！呃，不過不是你想的那種犯罪，只是普通的案子，很好玩的那種，我們絕對會找到很多的樂趣。」

    迪克看著沃利，瞇起眼睛。 _你在玩什麼把戲？_

    **_猜猜看，或者你可以選擇放棄，然後問我。_** 沃利抱胸，滿臉得意。

**_我不打算玩你的遊戲。_** 迪克交叉雙臂，將腳底重心往後。

**_讓我們等著瞧。_ **

    他們彼此互瞪對方，沒人打破沉默。沃利欣喜地等著迪克發問，他肯定覺得迪克會先投降，但迪克才不買單，他持續緊閉著嘴。如果沃利想要跟他比誰先說話的遊戲，他會讓他知道誰才是在蝙蝠俠底下訓練的人。

    沃利從沒在這比賽中贏過他，他也不打算讓這成為第一次。

「…我恨你每次這麼做的時候。」沃利將他的臉埋進手掌裡「對你來說問個：『你的意思是什麼？』或猜一下會要你的命嗎？」

    「不，只是我的驕傲。」迪克聳聳肩，露出微笑迎接他的勝利。

    「你真是個怪胎…」沃利咕噥道，隨即又回復他高昂的情緒「好吧好吧，事情是這樣的：這是最近我學校傳得沸沸揚揚的故事，有個女人—」

    **_當然會有個女人。_** 迪克翻了翻白眼。 ** _這可是沃利—完全的沃‧維風格。_**

    「我看到你的表情了，別以為我不知道你在想什麼。完全不是這麼回事！」沃利大叫「不管怎麼樣，這是故事時間，意味者，我有說話的主導權，誰都不能打斷我！甚至世界末日也不能！」

    迪克想要告訴沃利，他可控制不了他一閃而過的想法，沃利讀出來他在想什麼可不是他的錯，不過在他說出口前，沃利就揮揮手繼續。

    「總之，有個女人，她叫克莉絲汀，美如天仙，人見人愛—」迪克才不管沃利說什麼，他又翻了一次白眼，沃利看起來沒注意到，他清清喉嚨，塑造出說故事的氣氛「她原本是某間豪宅的女傭，負責照顧豪宅主人的兒子—羅的生活起居。羅因為從小身體虛弱，所以長年臥病在床，很少外出。他們兩個每天相處，克莉絲汀見羅如此嚮往外面的世界，便會在從外面帶一些東西給他。漸漸地，他們兩個日久生情陷入愛河，由於豪宅主人是個很勢利眼的渾蛋，不會容許身分如此懸殊的兩人在一起，於是兩人只好偷偷交往，最後下定決定要私奔。在私奔前夕，羅給了克里斯汀一個定情物，那是一個鑲有貓眼石的懷表，上面寫著他們集合的地點與時間，然而豪宅主人發現了他們的關係與私奔計畫，於是搶走他們的定情物，並將克莉絲汀趕走。之後，羅到了定情物上說好的地點，但克莉絲汀沒有來—她當然沒辦法—那裏只有豪宅主人。」

    **_夠浪漫，但為什麼他覺得在哪聽過這故事？_**

    迪克安靜等待沃利繼續，他還是不明白這個故事跟他們要解決的案件有什麼關聯，他希望沃利不是在電視上看到什麼愛情劇後，決定用這個來對他惡作劇。沃利以前這麼做過，案子查到一半迪克才發現這是沃利要整他，他還成功反整回去。

    「被趕離豪宅的克莉絲汀，好幾次想偷偷回到豪宅，但都被發現而驅逐出去。不久羅因病而亡，傷心欲絕的她想著起碼要拿回兩人間的定情物，於是她在豪宅外面放火，趁豪宅裡頭的人衝出房子時進到豪宅，但她怎麼找都找不到，火苗漸漸延燒，變成大火，她最終也葬身火窟，到死也還是沒找到那個定情物。」沃利把他低沉的聲音再壓低「傳說，她至今在找尋她的定情物…」

    說完，他看著迪克，示意他的故事結束了，他把放在手臂上的巧克力條拿出來吃，但是沒多久，他又想起什麼說道。

    「呃，我忘記告訴你，我們學校在蓋之前是某個大富翁的土地，之後才轉賣給別人建學校，所以這個故事的地點就是我們學校。」沃利說，似乎是覺得自己說的不夠清楚「她仍然在這間學校尋找她的定情物。」

    一瞬間，沃利刻意營造詭譎的氣氛就這樣被打破。是的，不塊是沃利，其中一個迪克絕對不會找沃利圍營火講鬼故事的原因。

    「讓我來猜猜，作為一個無鬼神論者，你決定要找出一個非鬼事實證明鬼故事是假的。」迪克說道。

    「有點不太一樣，不過九成對了—這就是我們要調查這個鬼故事的女鬼！」

**_真棒。_** 迪克想。 ** _沃利挑了一個鬼怪傳說當作治療，我怎麼都沒想過？_**

    「好吧。這很簡單，我現在就可以告訴你這是假的。我們可以改去看電影了。」迪克豪不留情地潑了沃利冷水。

    他確實喜歡鬼故事，也確實相信靈魂的存在，但那是兩回事。他相當確定這個故事的背景來自於某個小說或是電視劇，他只是想不起來是哪一部。

    「你怎麼知道這是假的？我們甚至還沒開始調查！」

    「因為這個故事太多細節了，克莉絲丁？羅？鑲有貓眼石的懷錶？沃利，照你說的—退一萬步我們假設它是真的—這個故事的前提是在你們學校蓋好之前，這起碼也有一百年了。如果它是真的，那它會隨著人們口中傳播下越來越模糊，絕對不可能這麼清楚，這很明顯是有人編造的。」迪克漫不經心地說。

    迪克開始往門的方向走去，他飆速完成報告可不是為了一個根本不存在的鬼故事，他希望中心城的電影院還有午夜場，哥譚一到晚上九點多數的店家都關門了。

    「也許是有人加油添醋，但這也不代表這故事不是真的！」沃利著急地喊道，急忙衝到迪克面前，阻止他繼續前進。

    **_什麼？_**

    「你在告訴我，你相信鬼？」他不可置信地挑起一邊的眉毛「永遠信奉科學與科學之神的科學先生到哪去了？」

    他是知道沃利在戴上命運頭盔後就稍微沒那麼鐵嘴，但沃利從來不肯老實承認，事實上他在上個月才對他們看的恐怖電影故意表現出嗤之以鼻的態度。

    「我沒有！鬼只是一種腦波現象，在某些空間裡α電波會影響我們腦內讓我們看到幻覺，科學已經證明那些覺得看到鬼的人腦內的α電波確實減低了。」沃利頑固地說。

    迪克忍下跟他辯論的衝動。

    「好，既然你不相信，我也不相信，為什麼還要浪費時間？」他試著耐心。

    「我沒說我不相信這個故事—去除掉最後“她仍然在找定情物”的部分—我只是說鬼是假的，這整件事的重點在於那個女鬼，不是故事！」沃利滿臉迪克沒抓到他重點的不滿「而且我仍然在等你問我為什麼我們學校會流傳這個故事。」

    「如果你直接說我就不用問。」迪克聳聳肩。

    沃利用一種奇怪的表情看著他，張口像是要辯駁什麼，但又停下嘴巴，把原本要說的話吞下去。

    「好吧…這個鬼故事其實已經流傳很久，在我進學校前就在了，算是我們的校園傳說吧，沒人當真過。」他硬生生地改口，開始向迪克解釋「但是大概是上個月開始，有人在經過這個走道時神秘消失，他的父母還緊張到叫警察—喔別擔心，他在隔天早上就被發現躺在這個走道上，毫髮無傷。」

    沃利在迪克換上嚴肅表情時立刻補充道。

    「放輕鬆，這不是什麼失蹤案你不用這麼擔心，我說過這是好玩的那種。你可以把你的蝙蝠雷達收回去了，小羅。」

    迪克無視沃利口中的嘲弄。 _我不是蝙蝠俠。_ 他想。

    「那個失蹤的人有說什麼嗎？」他問。

    「他說他完全不記得他失蹤時候的事。夠奇怪吧？自那次之後，就陸陸續續出現相同的事，都是在這個走道上離奇失蹤，到了早上才回來，被害人都宣稱不記得發生什麼事。然後，那個故事才會又開始盛行，他們說是女鬼帶走了那些人，因為她覺得是這些人藏了她的定情物。」

    「他們失蹤期間，有發生什麼特別的事嗎？」

    「沒，什麼都沒有，一切都跟日常一樣，地球仍然在轉，太陽跟月亮還是高高在上，考試還是要考。」沃利說道，他強調「沒有任何人因為這些事受到實質上的傷害，除非你算上心理的話。」

    迪克思考了一下。

    「所以…這就是為什麼這個走道都沒有人的原因？」他提出他稍早前注意到的現象。 _一個謎題解開了。_

    「對，現在都沒什麼人敢經過這裡，我們校長覺得是學生惡作劇就是了。」沃利攤開他的雙手，但是他的表情說明了他也不信。

    「哼嗯…有趣。」迪克說。

    「早就告訴你了。」沃利露出白牙。

    「蝙蝠俠跟我之前解決過類似的案子…」迪克說，在回憶中搜尋案子的詳情，那是兩年前的事，他的記憶已有些殘缺「被害人在哥譚某條街上神秘失蹤，沒有目擊者，監視器也拍不到畫面，一陣子才又出現在大街上，被害人都不記得發生什麼事，也都毫髮無傷。那時犯人是用催眠術，讓被害人自己消失在街上。」

    「我有印象，某人不是還像小孩一樣興奮地拍了好幾張現場的照片，說這肯定是外星人來襲，還分析了現場的圖案代表的意義—很可愛，你不這麼覺得嗎？」沃利藏也不打算藏住他的笑容，眼底滿是“你也有這天”的笑意。

    「我那時才十一歲，你期望一個十一歲小孩會想什麼？」迪克皺起眉頭。他真是太天真才會跟沃利分享照片「而且那些圖案確實跟失蹤案有關。」

    「是啊—不過，還是很可愛。」

    「閉嘴，沃利，外星人確實存在，克拉克跟哈爾已經證實這點了。」迪克惡狠狠地瞪他。哪天蝙蝠俠發明出可以洗腦的儀器，他會建議蝙蝠俠用沃利當實驗品的。

    「當然，十歲還相信聖誕老公公存在的小可愛。」沃利甩了甩手中的巧克力。

    「…去你的，沃利。」他決定，不管蝙蝠俠有沒有發明出洗腦的儀器，他都一定要整沃利一次，反正沃利只要是食物都來者不拒，他有很多機會。

    **_你將會死得又慢又慘，沃利‧魯道夫‧維斯特。_**

    沃利只是加深他的笑容。迪克真的很想把沃利七歲還會尿床的事拿出來反擊，但是羅賓已經在提醒他案子仍然還沒解決。

    **_保持警覺，士兵。_** 他已經可以聽見蝙蝠俠慣有的警戒語氣，這個聲音總是會在他放下戒備時出現。

    但拜託，這只是為了樂趣，它甚至算不上一個案子，極大的可能只是一些自然現象，他真的有必要讓羅賓來解決嗎？

    他有的時候很討厭羅賓的拘謹，總是如此謹慎，如此盡責，如此訓練良好—因為所有的事情都必須做對，永遠都是任務優先，感情次後。沒有討論的空間，無論如何。

    就像他為了拯救世界雙手把自己的朋友奉上一樣。

    「小羅，你沒事吧？」沃利說，口氣中充滿擔憂。

    迪克嘆氣，沃利總是能立刻就注意到他情緒的轉變，即便他確信他隱藏得很好。

    「我很好。我只是在想我該怎麼讓你死得好看一點。」迪克撒謊「因為我是最好的朋友，所以我不會讓你太丟臉的。」

    他們兩個都知道這是個謊言，但兩人也都有不去談論它的默契。沃利太了解他，以至於迪克更習於把他的情感埋藏在心底，而這正是他現在需要的。

    懦弱的時機已經過了，他正在試圖讓自己回復原本的他。他是羅賓，他不是蝙蝠俠，可他仍然是一個英雄。他該停止回想那個訓練，把重心轉而更重要的案子。

    「哈哈，你抓不到我的，我是全世界最快的男孩，你連我的影子都摸不著。」沃利乾硬地笑道，迪克明白他只是在配合他，他很感激這點。

    好吧，為了表達他的謝意，他起碼不會讓沃利死得太難看。

    「我會找到方法的，即便是閃電俠也需要休息。」迪克逼迫自己跟他一起微笑「話說回來，我記得你跟閃電俠不是也遇到類似的案子嗎？」

    「是啊，那次是鏡像大師搞的鬼，他用了一個儀器把人困在鏡子裡，不過那個東西需要很大的能量，而且儀器早就被我和閃電俠毀了，我不覺得他們能夠在這麼短的時間再建造一個。」沃利說，沒管迪克刻意轉移話題的動機「半年前的事，害我損失了一套衣服。」

    「我只是說，有很多個方法可以造成這些現象。」迪克說道。讓一個人在某個空間消失並不是最難解決的部分「你有什麼想法嗎？」

    「這個嘛…我覺得有可能是被送到某個維度空間，在傳送的過程中並不那麼成功所以造成他們陷入短暫地昏迷。」沃利說。

    「聽起來很合理，有任何證據嗎？」

    「沒，只是理論。我先調查了不就一點都不好玩了嗎？沒有把所有的樂趣獨自搜刮的打算。」沃利得意地說道。

    迪克向走道方向望去。所以一切是零，他們該從哪裡開始？

    「你最好有帶除了食物探測器以外的機器，我的多功能腰帶裡只有電磁波探測器。」迪克說道，把他的腰帶從外套袖口拿出來，扣在他的腰間。

    「我們可以去實驗室拿一些需要的工具，看看這個區域的波長或是光的折射有沒有異常。」沃利在他的口袋中摸索「我有鑰匙。」

    「你怎麼會有鑰匙？我以為你只是榮譽成員而已。」迪克的眉毛挑起。由於閃電小子與隊伍的事，沃利一直沒有加入社團，只有偶爾去社團裡借用器材，但也因為去的次數多，沃利跟社團的人都滿要好的。

    「昨天休斯那個糊塗蟲忘記鎖門，託我去幫忙鎖門。」沃利解釋，他之前就跟迪克說過休斯是他的朋友，所以不需要再解釋修斯是誰「明天我就要把鑰匙還回去了，所以我們只有今晚可以調查—不過我想我還是可以找到機會借到鑰匙，我非常確定瑪格對我意思。」

    「對你來說，每個人都對你有意思。」迪克哼了一聲「帶路吧，我只來過你學校一次。」

    「你只是忌妒我的超級魅力，愛情對十三歲小孩還是太早了，嗯？」

    沃利一邊說一邊往前走，領著兩人向著樓梯的方向前進。

    「如果你所謂的超級魅力是指把所有你搭訕的女生都嚇跑的話，的確滿有魅力的。」迪克嘲諷道。他仍然記得梅根每次沃利搭訕時不知如何處理的樣子，就這點而言，他可以跟阿提米斯組一個“妨礙沃利調情，在他失敗時全力嘲笑他”的團。

    「嘿！這有用！你沒看到梅根最近對我很不一樣了嗎？」沃利反駁。

    **_沒錯，梅根已經懂得露出不耐煩的表情跟適時地拒絕你，這真是太有用了！_** 迪克想。

    他是否應該跟沃利說梅根跟超級小子已經在一起的事，但這會把所有的樂趣都毀掉！阿提米斯已經知道了，現在只剩沃利不知情。再說了，他還不想輸掉賭注。

    「這有用！」沃利喊道。

    「是啊。」迪克敷衍他。

    「這有用！」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克與沃利都在訓練後受到不少創傷，他們情願不去談他，而沃利想到的治療方法是找迪克一起去解決校園的鬼怪傳說。

    迪克站在一旁等待沃利把門鎖好，懷裡抱著一些探測的儀器，他們擅自使用實驗室的東西已經夠糟糕了，要是有重要機器被偷—好吧，布魯斯絕對負擔得起，但讓布魯斯知道迪克跟中心城的竊盜案有關只會讓他惹上麻煩，而且布魯斯會不會替他們掩護都是個問題。 ** _布魯斯絕對會殺了我們，然後燃上香油，餵給蝙蝠吃。_**

    畢竟，他們首要面對的是，擅自拿取他人的東西算不算竊盜呢？一股不安感忽然從他心底冒出，在看到沃利如此熟稔的動作，就像是拿取自家東西後，不安才稍微消散不少。

    要是有任何不妥的話，就怪在沃利上吧，他才是主犯—他決定。

    「你們學校沒有嗎？」沃利在關上實驗室門時問道，鑰匙在鑰匙孔發出清脆的轉動聲「我是指比較有名的校園傳說。你們一定有吧？哥譚中學可是全世界屬屬二的大的校園耶。」

    迪克等到沃利把鑰匙放回口袋後，將一些儀器塞給他。

    「嗯？有啊，圖書館甚至有一本專門研究哥譚中學歷屆傳說的書。」迪克輕輕一笑。

    他曾經外借那本書，作為娛樂用途帶給他不少樂趣，他試圖利用書裡的傳說嚇芭芭拉，不只收到阿爾弗雷德不贊同的視線，芭芭拉為此一個禮拜拒絕跟他說話，直到她的陷阱狠狠地折騰他一翻才罷手。

     ** _絕對不要惹芭芭拉那女人。_** 迪克從經驗中獲得教訓。戈登局長是怎麼教育他女兒的？他應該在下次巡邏時給戈登局長一點建議，芭芭拉總有一天會因為犯罪而上頭條的。

    「我賭你一定讀過了。」沃利咧嘴一笑「來吧，小羅，說一個最有趣的聽聽—千萬不要是什麼校長假髮之類老套牙傳說。」

    沃利拿好儀器，兩人順著沿路走回。

    「嗯…」迪克想了一下「記得醉月湖嗎？」

    「你是指那個佔地超級大，深度身到可以藏上百個屍體也不會被發現，晚上聽得見女人以及嬰兒的哭嚎聲，還聽說出現珍藏異獸的那個湖泊？」沃利撇嘴「老兄，全世界的傳說都在那裡了，而這仍然不有趣，換一個。」

    「…籃球場—」

    「無人的籃球場看見無頭小孩拍打著一個圓形的球體，無～聊，下一個。」沃利立刻打斷他。

    「空教室的鋼琴聲？」

    「聽過了，下一個。」

    「十三個階梯？」

    「拜託有點創意，小羅—下一個。」

    「食堂溼答答的腳印？」

    「糟蹋食物會不得好死的，下一個。」

    迪克又多提出五個哥譚中學他覺得比較靠譜的傳說，但沃利的答案都是：『下一個。』，這可讓他有點氣餒，但他也不免質疑，為什麼一個不相信鬼的人會這麼清楚他學校的靈異故事？

     他們來到了樓梯間，實驗室在五樓，而他們要調查的走道在一樓，於是他們向下走。

    「你是想向我證明你比我還八卦嗎？」迪克說。以一個住在距離哥譚幾千公里的人來說—好吧，以閃電小子來說算不了什麼，但這不能改變沃利不尋常地了解他們學校「那麼，沒了，剩下的都是假髮老招。」

    「你們學校真是無聊。」沃利評論道。

    「起碼我們有超酷的秘密通道。」迪克反擊。

    哥譚中學有幾個用來逃脫的密道，那是布魯斯為了讓迪克遇到危機時可以躲起來，或是變裝成羅賓時候偷偷建設的，所以知道密道的人不到五人，就連哥譚的校長也不知情。

    沃利沉默了一會。

    「是啊，那真的挺酷的。」他承認，臉上有一絲羨慕。

    「還用你說。」迪克露齒一笑，光是能看到沃利的表情就有足夠的理由告訴他秘密通道的存在。

    「我還是覺得我們應該找一個秘密基地，我們可是超級英雄，怎麼連個祕密基地都沒有？」沃利說道，更像是一種埋怨。

    「正義之山對你不夠機密嗎？」迪克揚起一邊的眉毛「再說了，是你說那個山洞不好的，所以你是最沒資格抱怨的人。」

    就在上個禮拜，他們兩個在正義之山對面的島嶼找到了一間山洞，沃利一開始興奮地覺得把那個山洞當作秘密基地很酷，還幫它取名叫做閃電基地，因為牆壁上延長的裂痕像極了一道閃電—對此迪克不予置評—但那是在他發現山洞裡有大量蝙蝠前的事了。在沃利意識到山洞裡住著“原居民”，他很快就放棄了。

    『夥計，我絕不在任務之外還要再看到蝙蝠！這是對精神的折磨！』

    「兩個人以上知道就不叫秘密了。」沃利低估道。

    「別這麼戲劇化，沃，你只是想藏你考差的考卷跟見不得人的東西。」

    「嘿！」沃利大叫。

    迪克微笑，但沒再多說一句，留點自尊給沃利吧。接著，他們安靜地走了一會兒，輕重的腳步聲在樓梯間回響著。

    **_他看起來很沃利。_** 迪克偷偷觀察身邊的好友。 ** _這是好現象。_** 他希望他的朋友能盡快走出訓練的陰霾，這是他同意跟著沃利到處玩的最大主因，他不喜歡，也不習慣看到沃利如此消極。

    他不知道讓沃利這麼低落的原因，他們彼此都沒有談及到虛擬訓練，他們可以一同幹些蠢事，說些蠢話，經歷生死任務，但他們對訓練依舊閉口不談。迪克已經向黑金絲翠坦白，也有能力可以處理好，但沃利？他相當肯定沃利只顧著對黑金絲翠調情也不願坦承他真正的感受。

    沃利一向樂於分享愉快的情緒，他會說這是因為他是個幽默的人，但迪克明白他喜歡其他人因為他的笑話和俏皮話而大笑，那給了他一種滿足感與成就感，以及快樂，所以他多半會留下負面情緒給自己—那些真正讓他放不下、影響他的事—不讓他的問題感染其他人。

    通常，沃利會自己對羅賓坦白，或者迪克會問沃利怎麼了—雖然沃利會隱瞞情緒，但這不代表他很擅長—幸好沃利很少拒絕他，但這次不一樣，沃利既沒有主動告訴他，他也沒有問沃利。

    他無法問沃利，一旦他問了，這也代表沃利會問他同樣的問題，他會問迪克，然後迪克會不得不回答，沃利知道如何讓他吐實。

    沃利不想談，迪克也不想談，不去戳破默契對他們兩個都好。他們不一定要談論那項訓練才能走出來，他們只是需要—需要跨過障礙。

    他不認為沃利的“犧牲”會讓閃電小子因此害怕當英雄，一開始他以為是阿提米斯的“死亡”對沃利的衝擊太大，即便那不是真的，但那時的他們認為是真的，所以沃利在訓練中的反應也是他最真實的感情。可沃利這兩星期的舉動讓他感覺不只是阿提米斯死亡這樣單一事件而已，有什麼讓沃利感到焦躁、壓抑、恐懼—對，恐懼，沃利在恐懼。

    沃利的恐懼讓他想起了一次沃利的父親車禍進了手術室，沃利坐在醫護室外面的椅子上，雙手不停顫抖，迪克無法告訴他一切會沒事的，他只是靠在沃利的肩膀上—迪克說不清為什麼他會想起那件事。

    他沒辦法預測沃利要花多久才能復原，但這只是時間早晚—他期望。

    過一會，他聽見沃利開口。

    「嘿，小羅…」沃利猶豫說道。

    「哼？」

    但是沃利沒有繼續，所以迪克就任由沉默繼續，沒有追問。如果沃利想說自然就會說出口了—他這麼告訴自己。

    他們終於走到一樓，回到了一開始來的走道。迪克將電磁波探測器的電源開起，上面的數據呈現平穩的線條，他把他掛在腰帶上。

    「好了，我們該從哪裡開始？」沃利問。

    迪克思索。

    『首先，了解事件的全貌。』蝙蝠俠的聲音在他腦中響起。

**_總是這麼樂意給予建議，蝙蝠俠。_ **

    「你說過這一個月來開始發生神秘失蹤對吧？」迪克問。

    「對。」

    「一共有幾個人失蹤？頻率多少？」

    「呃…我無法跟你說確切的數字，不過應該至少有十個？」沃利不確定地看向一旁「一開始我也只有聽說有人在那個走道失蹤，之後聽到失蹤的傳聞就越來越多了…對，這個我也不能確定。」

    迪克倏然地回看沃利，沃利只是聽了傳聞就直接拖著他來調查？他應該在不久前就先質疑沃利這點的，而不是以沃利的說法為唯一的依據，由於先前處理過類似案件所以讓他沒有多想，但那成了偏見，他先入為主地以為沃利擁有的是第一手資訊。

    是，就算是傳言也是很重要，多個情報中一定有對或錯混雜，但是如果他沒有可以用來判斷事情真偽的證據，就沒辦法推斷出事實。

    「拜託別告訴我你根本沒實際去問那些失蹤的人發生什麼事，告訴我你不是聽來的。」

    「這是小道消息，當然是聽來的。」沃利眨眼，似乎不覺得有什麼不對。

    _天啊。我們唯一有的資訊只有那些不知道正不正確的消息跟毫無關聯的假鬼故事？_

「起碼你知道他們失蹤的時間吧？」迪克焦躁地問道。

   「都是在下午或晚上，確切時間我不知道。」沃利說。

    **_啊—！_**

或許是看見了迪克的表情，沃利拍拍他的肩膀，安撫道。

    「它是真的，相信我，小羅，這種事故是沒辦法造假的。要是這能讓你心安，當有些學生失蹤時，警察曾經多次平凡出入這邊，我親眼看過。」

    雖然沃利完全搞錯他的意思，不過迪克沒糾正，他思考著沃利的話。警方多次進出這邊，意味著這個走廊確實是事件的重要現場，更重要的是，警方那邊會留案底，他可以駭進警局的資料庫，警方一定會有對案子比較詳細的描述以及被害人的口供。

    然而，這完全無法讓他心情好轉，因為現在的他沒辦法駭進警局，他在打報告時將手套放到一旁，而這得感謝沃利，那個一秒都等不急小子一點時間也不給他準備就帶他來這裡，所以這代表他們還是要靠自己。

    起碼發生地在這個走廊應該是真的，他要做的就是確定現場，沃利最好不要連這點都不確定。

    「你百分之百確定他們都是在這個走道上消失的？」迪克問。

    「是啊—喔等等…」沃利說，他的表情在下一秒轉為猶豫。

    「你告訴我他們都是發生在這個走道的。」迪克有些不開心地看著沃利，在偵查上他恨透了別人誤導他，即便對方不是故意的也一樣。

    「我沒騙你！」沃利立刻澄清「他們幾乎都是在這個走道上發生的！」

    「“幾乎”。」迪克瞇起眼睛，加強語調。

    「是啊，替除掉前三天發生在圖書館的話—那是唯一一個不在這個走道上發生的，這也許只是個案。」沃利說「我是說，它有可能跟這個案子沒有關係對吧？」

    **_的確。_** 迪克不得不考慮到這個可能性。

    「你還是應該跟我說。」迪克說，口氣中流露不滿「任何一點—」

    「『—蛛絲馬跡都有可能是線索，而任何一個疏漏都可以造成不可避免的後果』—我懂，我現在不就跟你說了嗎？」沃利不平地說，他的臉色越轉不悅「而且這‧不‧是‧任‧務—我們那時只是單純在聊天，沒人會在聊天時這麼謹慎的！收回你的蝙蝠雷達好嗎？天啊，小羅你有什麼毛病？」

    **_我的毛病就是有人認為世上一切都是玩樂，還以為所有人都跟他一樣只要快樂就好，不需要偽裝，不需要警戒，不需要完美。_** 他怒瞪著沃利。

**_不是所有人都可以享樂的，閃電小子，有些人必須專業，他—_ **

    **_該死。_** 他部份意識到他在遷怒，焦慮仍然沉澱在他的肚子裡揮散不去，他迅速地收回他的情緒。

    沃利並非真的為了樂趣，他只是在找辦法讓自己振作，假裝一切都如往常會讓這輕鬆很多。沃利不是那種喜歡沉浸在沮喪的人，他需要陽光過活，他比誰都清楚這點。 _好個幫助你朋友走出陰霾的方法，格雷森。_

    迪克深深吸了一口氣，然後吐出。

    「抱歉，忘記我剛才說的。」他咕噥道，移開視線「我們開始搜查吧。」

    迪克將他墨鏡的紅外線功能打開，在沃利來得及對他的道歉回應前，把話題拉回事件上。

    「戴上你的紅外線護目鏡…」太公式了，他注意到「這裡太暗了，雖然你是閃電小子，但很顯然的你不具備照明功能。」 ** _好多了。_**

    沃利沒有回應，他沒有反駁他“這象徵快得跟閃電一樣，沒人說過是閃耀的閃電，謝謝你那充滿孩子氣的幽默啊”，沃利只是遵照他的指示戴上護目鏡。

    「瞧瞧我們有什麼，線光譜儀、電磁波探測器、X射線分析器、電磁輻射偵測器—你怎麼說？我們先測量哪個？」迪克說，他們不能一起實驗，有些儀器會互相干擾。

    沃利把手中的線光譜儀晃了晃。

    迪克點點頭，讓沃利把線光譜儀開啟，兩人從走道的一端開始移動。

    迪克環顧四周，觀察走道的景象，如果真的有犯罪，那就會有犯罪跡證—前提還是要有人為這些失蹤事件負責，迪克無從得知究竟這些事件是人為還是自然現象。

    沃利大概已經認定是人為了，但迪克維持觀望的態度。也許這個走道就像百慕達三角洲一樣有著特殊磁場，造就人們神秘失蹤，又神祕出現的神秘事件。 _這才叫校園傳說。_

    **_或者是鬼怪造成的。_** 這個想法令他微笑，感覺心情好了點。

    他看向沃利，後者正面無表情地盯著線光譜儀的動靜，迪克說不準沃利是真的如此專注在儀器上，還是因為其他事情。

    **_他還在生氣嗎？拜託我都道歉了！_**

    迪克對於失蹤事件還有一些想要釐清的事實，但他也不想再跟沃利另闢戰場，沃利對於他嚴肅的態度也過於認真反對，他至今仍然不懂為什麼。或許過一陣子他再問起吧。

    走道不長，他們走了五分鐘就走完整個走道，但空間很寬敞，途中只有四間教室，右手邊是一排鐵櫃讓學生放他們的東西。走道的盡頭是牆壁，只有向左右兩側的道路，而左右兩邊的走廊的盡頭各是一間教室以及牆壁。

    「什麼也沒有。」沃利說，將線光譜儀關掉。

    「是啊，看來你的鏡子理論失效了。」迪克開玩笑，但見沃利沒什麼反應，他繼續說「我的紅外線沒看到什麼，你有看到任何不尋常嗎？」

    「沒。」沃利簡短地說。

     ** _現在看是誰在“沒樂趣”。_** 迪克嘆氣，他開始懷念幾分鐘前的他們了。

    「我的電磁波探測器也很正常，讓我們試試X射線分析器吧。」迪克說。

    沃利打開X射線分析器，他們往回走，分析器仍然沒有異常，X射線一直都在正常標準值內，迪克再次掃描了走廊，結果跟他剛才觀察的一樣，只有一些看起來像血跡或手、腳印的痕跡，但那些是很久以前弄上的。

    他們實驗了最後一個儀器，電磁輻射偵測器只有顯現電磁輻射的存在，波長都在正常範圍內上下。

    他們又將他們帶來的儀器重新側了一次，但結果還是一樣，不管怎麼測，都有一個結論—這個走道很正常，起碼用科學的說法來說，很正常，甚至可以用安全來形容了，要說有什麼異常，只有倒數第二個鐵櫃的灰塵積了太多，似乎很久沒被使用。

    「什麼也沒有，這裡很乾淨。看來我們唯一的線索就是沒有線索。」迪克說。也許他們方向錯誤了？

    他看著沃利，等待沃利接話，但對方還看著手中的電磁輻射偵測器。

    「沃利？」迪克呼喚沃利「哈囉，羅賓呼叫閃電小子，一點科學救援會很令人感激的。」

    沃利終於看向他，還是沒有出聲。

    說真的，如果沃利還是在對他生氣，那他也氣太久。他們為了不重要的事吵的次數可多了，但很快就會和好如初，一般沃利不會記仇太久，除非採到沃利的底線，不然這種程度的爭吵他根本不怎麼放在心上。

    當他們兩個在爭吵著誰當隊長時，他說的話可比這些難聽多了，沃利也沒跟他嘔氣這麼久，更何況他根本沒說出任何一句諷刺或污辱人的話！

    **_這不是通常情況的沃利。_** 他提醒自己，最近他面對的都不是開朗、寬容的沃利。

    而他不能要求。

    「…你不需要這麼做。」沃利終於細聲說道，迪克幾乎聽不清楚他說什麼。

    「做什麼？」迪克問，眉頭不自覺緊皺。

    沃利將目光望向迪克，他在沃利眼底看見了某種迪克說不出來的情緒，混和著失望、內疚、挫折、憤怒，但，為什麼？就上次他檢索他記憶來看，他才是那個莫名生氣，還把怒火對向朋友的人。

    「對我道歉，假裝你覺得自己做錯事。」沃利安靜地說。

    「等等，你生氣是因為我對你道歉？」什麼世界啊？

    「我沒生氣。」

    「是啊，我相當認同。」迪克沒好氣地說「剛才悶著不吭聲，說不到十句話，扳著臉的人絕對不叫沃利‧維斯特。」

    「我沒生氣。」沃利重申，強調了語句。

    對，像他會相信一樣，沃利在生氣，為什麼他要否認呢？

    「好，你可能沒為剛剛的事情生氣，但你肯定在為別的事情生我的氣，所以是什麼？」

    沃利不自在地換了站姿，咬著下唇。

    他們真的應該停止這個沉默遊戲了，這是這一小時的第幾次了？他開始感覺疲憊了。 ** _不好玩，完全感覺非快樂。_**

    「聽著，如果你不想說，那就暫時放下不管是什麼卡在你心頭的東西，讓我們好好去陶醉在調查的樂趣，放鬆，並且享受。」 ** _哇喔，這個話聽起來像是沃利會說的。_** 迪克想。

    「好吧，我可以舉雙手贊同這點。」沃利點點頭，然後微笑「既然嚴肅男孩都叫我享樂了，我怎能不聽他的？」

    「那麼，我們沒事了？」迪克說。

    「是啊。」

    「很好，因為我們事件進行度還是停在零，我需要你回神。」迪克說。

    「噢羅賓鳥終究還是需要人幫忙的，我好感動。」沃利嘲弄道「說一下：『最酷的超級英雄是閃電小子。』我們就真的沒事了。」

    「想得美。」迪克做出噁心的表情。

    聽見沃利開心的笑聲，迪克跟著露出微笑。對，他們現在沒事了。

    「根據我們剛才的調查，羅賓有什麼結論了嗎？」沃利停下笑聲，問道。

    「當然。」迪克斜笑「在下結論前，我先問你，距上一次發生失蹤是什麼時候？」

    「昨天，棒球社的一個渾蛋—幹嘛？他真的很渾蛋。」

    沃利所謂的渾蛋大概就是“他搶了我想把的美女”或“他搶了我未來的女朋友”之類的等級—總之，迪克沒有興趣。

    「…我認為我們可以排除機器造成這些現象的可能性，所有的儀表都顯現正常，除非有我們不知道的儀器可以不留下證據把人弄不見，不然不可能是空間轉移，就算是百慕達三角洲也測量得出不對勁的磁場。」

    沃利思索，向前走了幾步。

    「你是對的，空間傳送需要電波引起電磁場變化，進而分解與重組，這一定會有高電磁波，不可能維持正常值—對，不是空間傳送，絕對不是，雖然已經經過幾個小時，但不可能消失得這麼快。」沃利有些洩氣地說「看來我們要換個假設了，小羅。」

    「嗯。」

    「可能是像你們的案子使用催眠術嗎？」沃利問。

    「我剛才也在考慮，但不是，我沒看到任何符號，而且我們剛才走過好幾次也沒事。」又或者，只是太暗了使他沒錯過了？

    走廊完全黑壓壓一片，催眠術必須能使得被催眠者看見暗示的圖片才能奏效，以沃利與迪克的情況來看，是有可能只是沒看到。

    他得把走廊的燈打開，已經沒有必要摸黑行事了，他橫掃四周，開關不在這附近，他記得剛才從樓梯走下來時有看到一個像是開關的東西，他先去那看看。

    沒有告知沃利，迪克就離開原地，穿越走道另一端，向左轉跑到樓梯旁的牆壁，按下牆上的電燈開關，走廊的燈光亮起。

    「什麼—？」他聽見沃利驚呼的聲音「小羅？」

    迪克慢慢地走回去，在走到轉彎處前，他又聽見沃利的呼喚聲，以及腳步聲。

    「小羅？小羅—！」

    「這裡。」迪克出現在轉角處，只見沃利慌張的模樣。

    「夥計，你跑去哪裡？」沃利氣急敗壞地說。

    「難道你覺得這裡還有第三個人會把燈打開嗎？」迪克說，走向沃利，並用大拇指指向後方「我想我們開燈再搜查一次走廊，看有沒有遺漏什麼。」

    「你就不能先知會我一聲嗎？我又不是你肚子裡的蛔蟲—小羅，別再一聲不響地跑掉！這一點都不酷！」沃利誇張地舉起雙手。

    「我只是去開個燈，很快就回來了。」迪克毫無歉意地說，沃利每次都愛抱怨又大驚小怪，沒什麼大不了。

    再說了，可是沃利說這不是任務的，所以他就不用保持任務中不能隨意隱匿行動的模式。

    「不管怎麼樣，你不能就這麼跑開！向我保證你不會再這麼做。」沃利伸直了身體，抱著胸。

    「好好—」迪克撇撇手，沒真的反省。

    迪克向後退了幾步，直到可以一眼望盡整個走廊，他聽見沃利不滿地冷哼，不過還是尾隨他，他們兩個都將墨鏡與護目鏡的紅外線功能給關起。

    「我們要找什麼？」沃利問。

    「任何一個你覺得怪異或不該出現在這裡的東西。」迪克回答他。

    「好—吧。」沃利從口袋拿出巧克力條，撕開包裝。

    迪克先把重心放在左半邊的教室，四道門的內頭都有門簾遮住，第二間與第三間教室之中的牆壁掛有告示板，只有張貼三張滿是文字的紙，第三間與第四間教室之中的牆壁黏貼一張超人的海報，其他教室之間的牆壁都很整潔，沒有塗鴉或是值得注意的東西，他記下紙張與海報，他等會兒先調查這些。

    他接著把重心放在右半邊的鐵櫃，除了倒數第三個、倒數第六個、中間第五個的鐵櫃有被畫上塗鴉，而鐵櫃背後的牆壁沒有任何東西。

    他向上看，天花板掛著五盞長型燈，有一個不知怎麼黏上去的口香糖，幾個斑駁、搖搖欲墜的油漆片，還有一些骯髒的污漬。沃利的學校真應該整修一下，平地上的牆壁都有好好地重漆，保持美觀，但是沒被注意到的地方就馬虎了。

    他原本不是這麼愛乾淨的人，但成長過程中多了阿爾弗雷德不避免地讓他注意到髒亂。看看阿爾弗雷德對他做了什麼。

    迪克轉過頭，想跟沃利分享結果，但只看到沃利咀嚼巧克力條，滿臉心不在焉的模樣。注意到迪克的視線，他將目光轉到迪克。

    「所以，你找到什麼？」他問。

    「沃利，你是單純地吃東西，還是在找線索？」

    「吃東西，我餓了。」像是要印證他的話，他吞下剩下的巧克力條「反正我找得到你也找得到，你找不到的我大概也無望了，我們兩個之中你才是偵查專家。」

    「很好的嘗試，沃利。你就這麼討厭勘查現場嗎？這沒那麼無聊，你只是需要一再觀察現場，反覆檢驗，找到跟事件相關的線索。」

    「“一再觀察，反覆檢驗”—你知道，就是這個部分最令人討厭，做相同的事。我從來就不是福爾摩斯的大粉絲。」沃利說，彎下嘴「不管怎麼樣，你找到什麼？」

    「算不上可疑…不過左半邊告示板的紙，牆上的超人海報，右半邊的倒數第三個、倒數第六個、中間第五個的鐵櫃。你想要調查哪邊？」迪克問，沒有必要兩個人一起調查。

   「對我來說沒什麼差別，扔硬幣決定？」沃利拿出一分硬幣，向上一扔，硬幣掉落在手背時用另一隻手蓋住「誰選中就左邊。」

   「正面。」

   沃利將手掀開，硬幣背面向上。

   「看來你贏得觀賞超人容顏的機會。」迪克說，朝著鐵櫃走去。

   他先調查最近的中間鐵櫃，發現上面不是塗鴉，而是三行字。

   “全是理智的人，恰如一把全是鋒刃的刀，叫使用它的人手上流血。”

   這是泰戈爾的詩，泰戈爾從來沒有解釋過這首詩的意義，後人對於詩的解釋各有不同，有人認為是警示，有人認為是讚美，也有人認為應該先對理智下標準。

    **_鐵櫃的主人是個泰戈爾迷嗎？_** 相較於他的情詩，較無人知道這首詩，大部分的人更喜歡他寫的愛情。

    會流血，是因為被人刺傷，亦或者被埋藏住的情感才是那柄鋒利無比的刀，往心上挖空呢？又是誰的血在理智之人淌下，染著雙手？沒有人有答案。

    迪克走到後排倒數第六個鐵櫃，上頭是一個簡單的圈差遊戲，斜向的三個圈圈連成線，他用手劃過圖案，這是用水性筆寫上的，要擦掉並不難，而且還滿新的，是最新才被畫上。他從腰帶拿出雷射筆，往鐵櫃的門照去，塗鴉是唯一留下的痕跡。

    最後一個鐵櫃畫著一朵花跟一隻蝴蝶，線條之間有點裂開而模糊，很顯然是在很久以前就存在的，而失蹤事件是最近一個月，不大可能跟這圖案有關。

    事件還是沒有進展，迪克將雷射筆收回腰帶，轉身打算跟沃利討論他的調查結果。

    沃利正站在超人海報前面，手掌撫著下巴。

    「有什麼不對勁嗎？」迪克走到沃利的身旁。

   「嗯…這個超人啊…鼻子好像歪歪的，眼睛大小不均，你知道這誰畫的嗎？哪天我當上閃電俠後絕對不要給這個繪師畫，完全不像嘛—我的粉絲看到這樣的我會怎麼評價？」

    迪克肘擊沃利，惹得沃利痛得大叫。

    「幹嘛啦！這很重要啊—」迪克作勢要再給一次肘擊「好啦！這張海報一點問題也沒有，那三張紙只是公告學生誠實信用不要作弊以及盡早回家而已，張貼時間都是這兩個禮拜內，看不出來跟失蹤事件有關。」

   「我這邊也一樣。」

   「這不合理啊—我不懂，我們遺漏了什麼？」沃利摸摸脖子。

   「也許我們沒有，也許它本身就不該留下線索。」迪克說。

   「可能吧。」沃利面向迪克「你已經有計畫了。」這是一個肯定句。

   「嗯哼，對，但我需要你幫忙。」

    走廊上的燈忽然一閃一滅，五個燈管都是，前方的燈光也開始閃爍，迪克疑惑地往天花板一望，閃滅的速度越來越快，就像是某人不斷開關燈。最後所有走廊上的燈光在一瞬間消失，黑暗又籠罩了他們。

    「小羅—」沃利在黑暗中叫道。

    「不是我—」

    「不，我是要問你有聽見什麼嗎？」沃利說。

    經沃利一提醒，他才意識到某種像是收音機的沙沙聲遊盪在走廊之中。

    **_電磁波探測器！_** 他將掛在腰間的儀器拿起來，指針激烈地在高磁波區搖動，他疑惑地看著探測器。

    **_為什麼電磁波探測器忽然有這麼劇烈的反應？是有什麼東西靠近嗎？_**

    他正準備把探測器給沃利看，但他先感受到沃利敲打他的手臂，他看向沃利，但後者直直地看向遠方，眼睛驚恐地睜大。

    沃利在驚訝什麼？

    他跟著看向遠方，在走道的盡頭，有一個女子從左到右緩緩滑過，她的長髮與白色洋裝輕輕飄起，上半身的身體有些透明、模糊，直至下半身漸漸消失，並且微微散發出光芒。

   他們兩個震驚地看著這一幕，長髮女子平行滑動到另一側，消失在轉彎處，牆壁擋住了他們的視線。

    他們迅速地交換眼神，就追了上去，但在向右轉後，對著女子走動的方向看去時，什麼也沒看到，沒有女子，只有一道牆壁。

    迪克走向前，摸了摸牆壁，左右方也是牆壁。這是一條死路。

    **_她是—她是怎麼—？_**

    先說話的是沃利。

    「那…是什麼？」

    「……我不知道。」迪克沒辦法回答他。

    「你跟我看見是同一個東西對吧？長髮女子，穿著白衣洋裝—」

    「沒有下半身，身體是透明的，可以看到後面的大門，還散發光芒—那個絕對不是—」

    「人類。對，我贊成你。」

    「沃利…我們需要一個新的理論了。」迪克恍惚地說，仍然沒有回復過來。

    沃利點頭。

    「不管你怎麼想，但是我要再問一次，那是什麼東西？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克與沃利都在訓練後受到不少創傷，他們情願不去談他，而沃利想到的治療方法是找迪克一起去解決校園的鬼怪傳說。

    「好的，讓我們兩個都冷靜下來，用最敬業的精神來處理，還不是跳到結論的時候—」沃利一臉嚴肅，兩手手背向上微微晃動「現在我們知道的是，這個東西不是人類，女人的形狀，會發光，會滑行—」

    「別忘記她沒有下半身的部分—」迪克插嘴，他絕對會愛死這個的。

    「我還沒說完！而且那不是沒有下半身，那只能代表那個形狀做成像一個人沒下半身的女人—」沃利把手放在迪克的肩膀上，依舊扳著臉。

    「拜託沃利，那絕對是鬼！」迪克興奮地喊道。一個鬼！他從來沒見過，在他解決的數百個案子中沒有一個跟鬼有關！

    「不，那不是！冷靜點，你的偵探精神去哪了小羅—這有可能只是個惡作劇，只要利用幾條線就成了，一定是有人—」沃利的聲音也跟著激動起來。

    「那你要怎麼解釋那消失的線？我檢查過了—我們都檢查過了，天花板什麼也沒有！」迪克立刻打斷他。

    **_哇喔哇喔—慢下來，神奇男孩，你不能靠大聲贏辯論。_** 迪克深呼吸，把興奮的情緒壓下，讓自己的頭腦保持思緒運轉，準備好跟沃利來一場辯論了，他要漂亮地贏下。

    「你自己可以再檢查一次，」迪克往上指著天花板，他的語調還是有一點高亢「沒有線，也沒掛勾的痕跡。」

    「也許有人在我們追那玩意的時候把線收走了，那時這麼暗，他有很多機會可以—」

    「我的視覺受到限制不代表我真的看不見，也不代表我聾了，我保證沒有任何人靠近過我們或在我們身後。」迪克說。

    「搞不好是你沒注意，你被眼前的事物分心，那個東西又混淆了你的腦袋，所以沒注意到腳步聲很正常。」沃利說，但又似乎覺得說得不夠有力，補充道「你的眼睛又不是三百六十度全方位的，你看不到後面發生什麼事。」

    **_事實上，我可以做到。_** 迪克暗底反駁。沃利明明也知道他可以，他已經好幾次在沃利站到他背後前就叫住沃利，沃利只是不想敗陣，讓靈異理論凌駕於實證理論，但沒關係，大有其它事實可以反駁沃利，讓一點給沃利完全不礙事。

    似乎是以為迪克無法辯駁，沃利急忙追加。

    「你知道，這很簡單，先準備一個巨大透明塑膠袋，剪成只有上半身的女人形狀，將燈放在袋子裡面，然後在天花板固定好從右向左的線，弄成迴圈，袋子再綁在線上，這樣就可以製造剛才的畫面啦～」

    迪克靜靜地聽完沃利的理論，他打算一次擊破沃利的論點，像猛獸一口咬下獵物的致命傷。乍聽之下，他說的話不無道理，但是這裡頭有一個很大的漏洞，一個迪克也無法解釋的漏洞，沃利理論成立的基礎必須能夠解釋的漏洞。

    迪克認定那是鬼不僅僅是因為親眼看見的景象太過真實，他清楚知道視覺有多麼不可信，他有更好的理由。

    「好，你要怎麼解釋鬼—」沃利大喊“別說那個字—”「—那個東西怎麼憑空消失的？我們可是立刻就追上去了，它要怎麼在短短三秒就把自己變不見？如果你沒有注意到，那個走道是條死路，沒有任何地方可能躲藏。」

    「那簡單啊，只要有人回收就好啦，趕在我們到之前逃就好了。」

    「沃利！我們就站在前面，你說的人要從哪裡逃跑？燈在那玩意消失後很快就恢復正常，一般人絕對不可能在我們眼底下逃脫。」迪克翻了翻白眼，沃利的邏輯課肯定不及格，就算以沃利正常的水平，也太差勁了。

    「好吧好吧，等我一下，讓我想想。」

    沃利來回走動，步伐越踏越快，焦躁地咬著他的拳頭，某種他解不出答案時會做的動作。

    「有了！密道！」沃利停下，開心地雙手拍掌「這個牆壁背後一定有密道可以讓他逃跑。」

    迪克不可置信地看著沃利，對於沃利的想像力深深感到佩服，他永遠沒辦法真正弄懂沃利腦袋運作方式。想像無間吧，他猜。

    「為什麼你們學校要建造一個密道？」迪克問。

    「為什麼不行？你們都有一個超酷的密道了，我們當然可能會有啊。」

    「也許是因為哥譚中學是私立的，而基石中學是公立。」

    據他所知，公立學校的公設與建設的規定都很制式，對於公設的限制也很嚴苛，能像私立學校一樣為了私利而多建造密道、空間、建築物的機率很小，不是每個人都有相同的權利。

    「那也不代表我們沒有啊，可能性跟肯定之間是有差別的，別忘記我們學校的地向某個地主買下的，誰知道有錢人在想什麼。」沃利說，不肯放棄這個假設「你敢說蝙蝠俠不會嗎？」

**_該死，這真有說服力。_** 迪克不得不承認，因為根本就沒有任何人可以阻止得了蝙蝠俠。 ** _這個破壞常理的男人。_**

    「好吧，我換個說法。」迪克輕敲一旁的牆壁「這個牆壁起碼有五十公分厚，一個寬度起碼兩百公分，厚度五十公分的東西移動發出來的聲響你覺得我們不會沒注意到？再怎麼樣也不會被腳步聲或是儀器聲蓋住。而且沒人會選擇用外牆當作入口，除非你想讓這棟建築結構因為不平衡而倒塌。還有，以這棟建築物七層樓的—」

    「好好，我懂了我懂了—沒有密道。」沃利一手扶著頭，另一手制止迪克繼續說下去。

    「然後？」迪克露齒而笑，等著沃利屈服。

    沃利看著他，一臉堅毅的神態。

    「你說你的電磁波探測器在那玩意出現時呈現高磁波的現象，」他說，一字一句特別緩慢「這表示有很高的α電波，影響了我們的腦袋。」

    「所以你現在的意思是我們兩個同時出現相同的幻覺囉？」迪克甚至不忍心告訴沃利這有多荒謬，噢，等等，他忍心「這太荒謬了，我們已經確認過我們看見的東西是一致的。」

    沃利不說話，眼睛看著地上，還在絞盡腦汁地思考，他抬頭，打開嘴巴，然後又閉上。

    「承認吧，那就是鬼。」迪克說。 ** _哈，每一次看到他的科學信仰破滅總是如此有趣。_**

    「不不不不那絕對不是鬼，我不相信！」沃利依舊頑固地說道，在胸前用兩手交叉比出叉叉「這是對科學的褻瀆！」

    迪克只是擺出得意揚揚的笑容，他就不信沃利還能掰出什麼話來回擊，現在什麼話都只是像敗家犬一樣亂吠。

    **_所有人都可以打敗閃電小子，所有人。_**

    喔喔—他等不及跟布魯斯講這件事，這樣布魯斯就會在他的眾多備案方案中加上靈異的狀況。布魯斯會開始研究鬼，搜索跟鬼相關的證據，附上他那嚴肅不以的臉，仔細尋問迪克細節—光是想到那畫面迪克就藏不住他的笑容。

    不過他必須先找到能讓布魯斯信服的證據，不然他的監護人兼搭檔只會覺得這又是他跟沃利一個瘋狂的惡作劇，布魯斯不知道的是，沃利根本不會用一個他不相信的存在當作惡作劇。

    迪克注意到來自一旁的沃利的視線—瞧，他確實可以做到三百六十度全方位，一點都不難—他往沃利的方向望去，發現對方臉上一抹淺淺的笑容。

    「什麼？」迪克問。看到沃利能夠發自內心，且沒有任何負擔的笑—那像是很久以前的事了—他應該感到欣慰，但在這種時候，他有很好的理由感到詭異。

    沃利“世界末日要到”的戲劇化模式到哪了？

    「什麼？」沃利的眼睛終於對上他的。

    「為什麼你要看著我傻笑？」

    「呃，沒事，只是覺得你會這麼在意那玩意很有趣。」沃利迅速地收回微笑「我早該猜到的，你一直都像是那種待在靈異社團，追逐七大神秘事件的書呆子。」

    迪克露出懷疑的表情，沃利認真要他相信這番鬼話？

    沃利尷尬地咳了兩聲。

    「那麼，關於這個α電波—」

    「那個叫鬼，說真的，說出口不會怎麼樣。」

    「隨便你怎麼叫他，夥計，你高興就好。」沃利又咳一聲，意圖掩蓋住他的困窘「…你覺得它們有關連嗎？」

    迪克多思考了一秒才意識到沃利說的是失蹤事件與鬼。

    「為什麼你會這麼想？」他問。

    「呃…你就不能自己聯想一下嗎？這真的很蠢，從我口中說出來更蠢你才是那個說鬼是存在的不是我喔老天這種想法真的真的很蠢…」後面的話迪克就聽不懂了，因為沃利越說越快，已經是用他的超級速度說出一大串。

    「沃利，你確實知道你在自言自語吧？」迪克說。

    沃利停下，彷彿終於意識到自己的舉動。

    「喔…」他說「好吧，這真的真的很蠢，但你蠢在先的，所以我想我應該聽起來不至於太蠢…」

    「現在，你看起來就夠蠢了。」迪克提醒他，惹得沃利朝他瞪了一眼。嘿，要是他不損沃利這世上就再也沒有樂趣可言了。

    「我先說好，這只是一個假設，極低的機率。」沃利說，彷彿那樣就可以撇清一切「我只是在想…根據那個流傳的故事，克莉絲汀的靈魂仍然在尋找她的定情物，而那些人被帶走是因為克莉絲汀認為這些人把她的定情物藏起來…這只是一個假設—會不會我們剛才看到的就是克莉絲汀？你看，這很合理，α電波與失蹤的人都在相同的走道，沒有任何線索留下，也沒有人看見誰帶走那些人，所以也許，只是也許，是那玩意搞出來的。」

    迪克死死盯著他，沃利連忙說。

    「別理我說的話…對，這太蠢了，根本就沒有鬼。」

    「不…」迪克開口「我只是在想鬼有能力可以把人弄消失嗎？」

    「我就說—等等，你真的覺得我說的很有道理？」沃利驚訝地問道。

    「克莉絲汀嗎？當然不。」迪克立刻否認「但關於剛才那個鬼跟這個事件…」

    迪克很認真地思考這個可能性，他從沒碰過這樣的事情，他處理的犯罪中多的是比妖魔鬼怪更恐怖的人類，但起碼是人類，他不知道要怎麼判斷這個事件，他是不是應該針對鬼的可能性來做搜查？

    但是他要怎麼調查鬼？他記得書上說過電磁波探測器可以測出鬼的存在，也許他們該用這個追蹤？那他們要怎麼抓鬼？或者他們真的追上了他們要怎麼跟鬼溝通？狠狠地訓斥她告訴她給人添多少麻煩？

    **_別那麼快就下定論，你不能從假設開始下手。_** 羅賓指責他。 ** _你正在偏離真相，你讓假設操控你，你該相信的是證據。_**

    「不能否定它們有關連的可能性。」迪克坦承「但是這只是其中一個可能性，我們還沒有把所有的線索調查完。」

    「但是我們已經把整個走道都看穿了！而什麼也沒找到。」沃利洩氣地說。

    「沒那麼好玩了對嗎？」迪克笑。很有趣，他們本來是為了破除鬼的迷信而來，結果反而見證了鬼的存在，事情沒有照著沃利的劇本走。

    「還是那麼點好玩…」沃利小聲說，但不像是說給迪克聽。在他面向迪克時，說話聲才轉為正常「差點忘了，你所謂的計畫是指什麼？需要我幫忙的那個。」

    「駭進警察局的系統，我需要被害人的說法，我們仍不能確定你知道的謠言是完全正確的。」迪克說。

    「呃，駭進警察局聽起來不錯，但這跟我什麼關係？你才是駭客—」沃利說到一半，忽然慌張地說「你不是要我溜進去偷資料吧？」

    「不是，我是要讓你混進監獄裡當間諜探聽看看有什麼情報。」迪克的用意是要諷刺沃利，只見對方一臉驚恐的樣子「當然不是，你這白癡！我是要你回正義之山拿我的手套！」

    「手套？」沃利疑惑道「你不是都隨時帶在身上—那個蝙蝠俠守則一：『絕對不離手，即便去廁所也一樣。』」

    「因為某個白癡在我說完一個句子前，連問都不問就把我帶來這裡，我的手套還在桌子上呢。」迪克說，瞇起眼睛「而你，要幫我把它補正回來。」

    「喔…」沃利無所謂地聳肩，顯然不覺得是自己的責任。

    迪克雙手交叉抱胸，皺著眉看著眼前的人。 _他還在這裡做什麼？_ 沃利完全沒有動作的跡象，一點意願，都沒有。

    「我還在等我的手套，閃電小子。」迪克催促他。

    沃利沒有看著迪克，他看起來若有所思。迪克最近不再那麼容易解讀沃利，他會跟迪克說到一半，或者說，說到某個點上，然後陷入沉思，不是他沒聽到迪克說的話，而正是迪克的話驅使他思考，就像是他其實有真正想說的，或想做的事，只是不想讓迪克知道。

    很常是在迪克想讓沃利去做什麼，或是迪克做了什麼，說了什麼—他不知道，他找不到共同點。

    「抱歉，小羅，沒有精力跑回正義之山了。」沃利略帶抱歉地說，迪克很確定他本來不是要說這句話「我把我的零食都吃光了。」

    迪克不確定他該不該戳破沃利的謊言，或者，能不能。每當沃利這麼做時，他總想是不是他哪一句話、行為無意間喚醒了沃利對訓練的記憶，他會退縮，容忍，讓這些拋到後頭。

    他做錯了什麼嗎？

    在他沒注意時，他是不是對沃利過於嚴苛？是不是他沒控制好他的不安、煩躁而影響到沃利？

    但更多的時候，他會想他的退讓是正確嗎，想著自己這麼做就好了嗎。

    蝙蝠俠在羅賓不同年紀時對他的感情有不同的處理作法，當羅賓九歲時，蝙蝠俠會給予他最寬容的態度，盡力滿足他那毫無道理的任性，回答他每一個問題，當他越年長，蝙蝠俠會要求他用更成熟更專業的態度去處理，他會給羅賓三天的緩衝時間，去盡情釋放他的悲傷、沮喪，三天過後一切照舊，他的嚴格不變，如果羅賓犯錯，他會先檢討過錯，再一次教導羅賓如何面對錯誤與挫折。

    布魯斯會在乎迪克的感受，也許蝙蝠俠也會，但蝙蝠俠對於羅賓，他會嚴格地要求他不去逃避，羅賓被教導的是，能夠承擔壓力、情緒，不讓它們影響他們應該做的事。對與錯的分界線一直都是那麼清楚，對他們這種人來說沒有灰色邊界。

    這對羅賓來說很有效果，因為他靠著蝙蝠俠這這樣的訓練完成了許多任務，成就他可以面對各種不同的狀況，羅賓對於陰霾並不陌生。

    沃利作為閃電小子邁入了第三年，他總有一天要學會這些，他不會永遠都居住在夢幻島，他越早學會越好，迪克不只一次想過用蝙蝠俠的那套訓練套用在沃利身上，可這不對。

    閃電小子不是蝙蝠俠，不是羅賓，他不需要變得像他們那樣掏空情感，專注在理性之上，用責任感驅使他們，這從來就不是沃利的角色。特別是在迪克已經知道那是什麼樣，那種犧牲一切只為了該死的任務是什麼感受，他不能洗掉悲傷，埋葬他的罪惡感過活。

    他必須用別的方法，不是無止盡地退讓，無限制地寬容，閃電小子還是必須要學會處理他的低潮，只是不是蝙蝠俠的方式。

    可沃利圓了迪克撒的謊，迪克能做的不該也是演一齣完美的戲，讓假象繼續嗎？

    假裝一切都跟往常一樣，不去戳破謊言對他們都好—起碼不是現在。

    於是他委婉地說。

    「我有緊急糧食。」他試探「夠你回去正義之山，你只要記得補充你的糧食就好了。」

    沃利反咬他的嘴唇，像是在說忍住不讓自己啐嘴。

    迪克從腰帶拿出三個巧克力，但沃利沒有接過。

    「我不喜歡這個品牌。」沃利悶悶地說。

    這是歐舒丹的牌子，而這一直都是沃利的最愛，迪克考慮過在他生日那天送歐舒丹所有品類的巧克力。

    **_沃利不想回正義之山。_** 他從中得到暗示，但想不通原因。 ** _還是他是不想一個人？_**

    「是嗎？」迪克發楞地問，畢竟他還能問什麼呢？

    「是啊。」沃利說「就是這樣。」

    「我們最終還是要回去，不管怎麼樣，你還是要吃下這些。」迪克又試了一次。

    「起碼我能晚點再受難。」迪克聽得出沃利嘗試俏皮。

    「你確定—」

    「我確定。」沃利強硬地說。

    **_為什麼？_** 他看著沃利。

    **_沒有為什麼。_** 沃利避開他的視線。

    真的，他還能說什麼？

    迪克嘆息。

    「你提出一個替代方案，就不必回去。」他說。

    沃利露出微笑，也許他早預期迪克會妥協。

    「不如我們調查看看這裡是不是出現過命案，那玩意不是都是因為有怨念之類的才會出現的嗎？」

    **_那我還是需要手套，我的電腦比較快。_** 迪克想，但沒說出口，知道沒有意義，他們將會經歷剛才的對話，迪克會再一次地妥協。

    「那我們從哪裡開始調查？」他放手，讓沃利主導，一場戲，一個人只能演成獨白，兩個人才能完成劇本。

    「我們可以去圖書館用那邊的電腦查查，發生命案的話一定會有新聞的。」沃利提議。

    「你連圖書館的鑰匙都有？」

    「沒，不過那個門只有往左下角踹幾下鎖就會鬆了。」

    「…你會為了私闖警察局而嚇得半死，卻對於入侵圖書館，用別人的電腦毫無罪惡感。」迪克慢慢地說「好個雙重標準，沃利。」

    「不一樣，這是我的學校。」沃利說。

    迪克沒糾正他那詭異的邏輯及價值觀，他邁開腳步，讓沃利領著他離開角落，往圖書館的方向移動，他沒忘記他們放在地上的測量器具。

    圖書館在隔壁棟的七樓，他們必須走到這間大樓的三樓，從連結兩棟大樓的天橋過去。迪克會這麼清楚圖書館的位置是因為有次哥譚中學與中心城中學的學術交流就是利用圖書館當作場地。

    「你想過如果真的是鬼弄出來的要怎麼辦嗎？」迪克問。

    即便他們的調查方式變成亂槍打鳥，可沃利的做法有時可以神奇地解決事件，迪克唯一要做的就是針對沃利的做法擬定出一套計畫。

    「嗯…找警察？」

    「對，他們會相信我們說的，把鬼抓起來。」迪克挖苦道。

    「嘿，沒有圖書館解決不了的問題。」沃利說。

    「說的好像你很喜歡圖書館似的…等等，我有電話。」迪克感覺到口袋的耳型通訊器在震動，他把手上的儀器塞給沃利，拿出通訊器放進耳朵裡。

    沃利疑惑地看著他，開口似乎想問是誰，迪克比出食指要他安靜，並用另一手按下耳朵的通訊。

    「哈囉？我是羅賓。」

    『羅賓，閃電小子跟你在一起嗎？』卡爾德的聲音傳來。

    「是啊，我們兩個外出了，發生什麼事了嗎？」

    『不，沒事，這裡一切都很好。我剛從亞特蘭提斯回到正義之山，發現燈仍然是亮的，你的筆電開著，警報系統也沒完全開啟。』

    「呃…抱歉，我們走得很急…」都是沃利的錯。

    『走得很急？你們遇上麻煩了嗎？』

    「不！不—不是那個意思，我們很好，只是小閃另一個突發奇想的白痴行為而已。」迪克笑道，沃利推了推他的手臂「我們很快就會回去了，需要我們帶什麼回去嗎？」

    『不用，謝謝。我等一下必須去醫院跟超級小子會合，不會在山洞裡。』

    「醫院？為什麼你們要在醫院會合？」迪克擔心地問。超級小子今晚是跟黑金絲翠一起行動的，任務出了差錯嗎？

    沃利頓時停下腳步，迪克沒有多想跟著停下。

    卡爾德長嘆一聲。

    『他與黑金絲翠在追查一起緝毒案，結果被捲入黑道械鬥，超級小子…有點沒控制好他的力道，四個人肋骨斷了幾根，鼻梁被打斷，兩個人腦震盪，六個人需要住院觀察，一個在加護病房。』

    嗯，聽起來滿嚴重的。

    「嗯—希望他們沒事。」他想起第一次見到超級小子時，超級小子那無窮的力量，他很幸運只是缺氧昏過去而已「那你是去接超級小子囉？黑金絲翠呢？」

    『黑金絲翠要繼續追蹤緝毒的那些人，她希望我能幫忙安撫超級小子的情緒。』

    「了解。」

    『我必須走了。看看你能不能聯絡到梅根，她跟阿提米斯都沒回應我的通訊，如果她能過來一趟我會很感激的。』

    「好的，我試試。羅賓結束對話。」

    然後迪克掛斷通訊，改撥梅根的通訊。

    「怎麼了？」沃利一等迪克掛斷，就立刻焦急地問道「卡爾德跟超級小子怎麼了？有人受傷了嗎？我聽到你說醫院，是不是很嚴重？我們需要去支援嗎？」

    「他們很好，卡爾德只是疑惑我們去哪了，下次不准再在我還沒說好前就離開山洞，沃利。」迪克聽著通訊的聲音，分神地回答沃利「還有，他等等要跟超級小子在醫院會合，因為小超他—」

    「受傷了！？傷得很重嗎？誰做的？」沃利現在是抓著迪克的肩膀，語速也越來越急促。

    「沒有！沃利，放輕鬆，等我說完！」迪克用更大的聲音蓋過沃利，沃利絲毫沒有放鬆，但已經沒有抓著他不放「小超很好，是被他揍的人很不好，他送了起碼十三個人進醫院，而這數量還是傷勢重的。卡爾德只是去接小超回正義之山，顯然黑金絲翠也覺得讓小超繼續追蹤下去不妥。」

    沃利微微鬆了一口氣，身體沒再那樣僵硬。

    「那，你為什麼要打電話？」

    「卡爾德要我聯絡梅根，他聯絡不上梅根跟阿提米斯。」迪克說，通訊依舊沒有接通。

    沃利好不容易鬆懈下來的身體又緊張起來，迪克不禁把手放在沃利的肩上，他刻意地放輕力道，希望這樣能緩和對方的焦慮。

    梅根跟阿提米斯說過會去酒店，可能通訊器遺失、被音樂聲蓋過震動聲或單純沒注意到—迪克知道女孩要瘋的時候能夠有多瘋，他看過圍繞在布魯斯女人的玩法—沒什麼好擔心的，他不懂沃利這樣極致的擔心從哪而來，那兩人受到良好訓練，唯一需要擔心的只有梅根會不小心洩漏她的英雄身分。

    而沃利在面對阿爾德、小超時也是相當關心他們的狀況，他忽然想到。

    **_不想一人回正義之山，過度擔心他們每個人的安全。_ 某**種想法在他心中成形，但他尚未完全掌握。

    **_接起來，梅根。_** 沃利盯著他的焦慮目光幾乎已經從迪克的神經末端傳來。 ** _如果你沒有回應，他會爆衝的。_**

    『哈囉？』梅根大聲喊著，迪克可以聽見另一方巨大的搖滾聲浪，快將梅根的聲音蓋過。

    「梅根，我是羅賓，你現在有空嗎？」

    『…不了，我不需要。羅賓—我聽不見你的聲音！等我一下—阿提米斯—』

    他聽見阿提米斯的聲音，雖然聽不清楚她說了什麼，不過從漸漸變小的背景音樂他推測兩人正在遠離舞廳。

    迪克用眼神示意沃利兩人沒事，但後者還是盯著他瞧。

    忽然間，音樂像是被人用布蓋住般變得悶小。

    『這樣好多了。羅賓？怎麼了嗎？』梅根關心地問。

    「派對玩得開心嗎？」迪克問，決定先和緩氣氛，他擔心他一提到超級小子梅根就會跟沃利一樣緊張兮兮。一旦事情牽扯到超級小子這位火星來的朋友就會失去控制。

    『喔—很好！好多人請我們喝酒，我不知道原來你們地球人都這麼大方！』梅根高興地說。

    **_那是因為那些人想要跟你們搭訕。_** 迪克心想，但他很識相地沒說出口，梅根對於地球有很多美好的幻想。

    『阿提米斯跟一些人比腕力大贏，她好厲害！我稍微作弊了一下才贏。我們還玩了牌，不過我不懂規則只能看阿提米斯玩…這裡有好多好玩的遊戲，我們下次應該大家一起來，我們可以教你們怎麼玩划拳。』

    「再說吧。」迪克說。划拳與酒是布魯斯不讓他在任務之外踏進酒吧的兩項原因「不想破壞你們的興致，不過你能聯絡卡爾德嗎？他需要你們的幫助，小超現在情緒不太穩定，他剛把幾個黑道送進醫院裡，如果你能去安撫他是最好的。」

    『我可以過去。』想都沒想，梅根回答。一旁阿提米斯似乎說了什麼『阿提米斯也是，我們會立刻動身。康納受傷了嗎？』

    「沒有，別擔心。」迪克像她保證。

    迪克掛斷通訊，梅根比他想像中的冷靜，相對的，他旁邊的人…

    「他們玩得很開心。」迪克對沃利說。

    「…我只是擔心，你知道，她們從沒去過酒店，搞不好會被騙。」沃利跟他解釋。

    **_又一個謊言。_**

    「是啊。」又一個他配合的謊。

    迪克把通訊器收回口袋，繼續往圖書館的方向前進，沃利追上他。

    「你要是真的那麼擔心，我們可以去跟他們會合，這個事件我們可以後天再過來。」明天他要參加一個布魯斯的慈善晚宴，他已經推延了五個，這次布魯斯不會放過他，他很久以前就不再擁有免死金牌了。

     沃利沒有立即回答他，他看著前方。

    「不，我覺得捕捉α電波比較好玩。」他說，把手上的測量器微微舉起「我們是來找樂子的，記得嗎？」

    「如果你這麼說…」迪克聳肩。

    他們來到圖書館的門，沃利照他之前說的方法踹了幾下門的左下方，門還真的自己打開。

    圖書館有一股霉味，混和著已經褪去，說不上書香的書味，還有微微的汗味，呈現不太好聞的味道。

    沃利將儀器放到大桌子上，迪克則是開啟前方不遠處的一台電腦，風扇運作的聲音轟轟響起。迪克在椅子上坐下，解開腰帶放到電腦桌，沃利站在他後面，用手靠著椅背。

    「我們先看看跟失蹤事件相關的報導。」迪克說，在鍵盤上搜索這一個月基石中學的報導。

    看著引擎上多個結果，大多是沒有相關的垃圾訊息，他有些後悔沒有堅持要沃利跑回去。如果他有他的電腦，他可以直接駭進中心城的報社，這樣會快得多也更有效率。

    佔搜索最近的時間點的多是基石中學的失蹤案，迪克先打開幾個網頁，看看能不能得到他們不知道的資訊。

    “這是這個月來第十三起神秘失蹤事件，被害人多是在晚間或是接近傍晚時離奇失蹤在星棟的一樓走廊上。”

    他看了看時間，這是四天前的新聞，沃利說過前三天與昨天都發生過失蹤案件—對了，三天前的失蹤案並不在走廊上。迪克找到報導三天前失蹤案的新聞，地點是在他們現在這棟大樓的三樓教室。

   “沒有人看見他們怎麼不見的，據他們朋友所言，當他們發現時，已經找不到他了，就跟其他失蹤事件的說法都一樣。”

    **_嗯…沒有目擊者，沒有人真正看到人消失。_** 迪克思考，假設真的是鬼所做，那他要怎麼讓人在不被注意的情況下消失呢？還有為什麼本來只在星棟走廊發生的會移轉到其他地點？

    他快速地看完相關報導，沒有進一步資訊，於是他轉而搜索其他新聞，他要找的是基石中學在這一個月內發生的事件。

    「你難道都沒聽說學校這一個月下來有沒有重大的意外？」迪克問沃利，另一邊掃視螢幕上的資料。

    「沒有比這些失蹤事件更大的了。」沃利說道「只有聽說舊宿舍那邊有工程意外，不過發生時間是晚間，沒有傷亡。」

    「嗯哼。」

    迪克開啟工程意外的一則新聞，跟沃利所說的一樣沒有意外，起因是宿舍老舊所致，他關起瀏覽器，改開了另一個校長的新聞，看起來他被拍到跟他老婆以外的女人吃飯。

    「哇喔，這老頭偷吃啊。」沃利驚呼。

    「你跟他有過節啊？」迪克注意到幸災樂禍的口氣。

    「他有次抓到我在演講上吃東西，沒收了我的食物。」沃利坦言，語氣中還帶有憤憤不平，一種“這不是食物這麼簡單”的不平。

    迪克把新聞網頁關掉，滑動著滑鼠的滾輪，多找到了兩篇新聞。一個是校園暴力，被霸凌的那人已經轉學了，霸凌的人被移送法辦；另一個是老師抗議校規太鬆，導致校園秩序混亂。除此之外，這一個月沒有其它媒體知道的消息。

    迪克沒有沮喪，他本來就不覺得新聞找得到，如果有，沃利一定知道的，他需要改找只有校園間會流傳的消息。

    「你們學校有論壇嗎？或是交流平台之類的。」迪克問。

    「有。」沃利將迪克推開，在鍵盤上打了幾個字，開了一個網站給他。

    「中城中落？」迪克念出網站名，忍不住笑了。

    「我也這麼覺得，這年頭只有老人才會這麼取，我們甚至不能改名！」沃利登入網站的帳號，才把電腦還給迪克。

    「嗯…謝了。」

    論壇上被失蹤事件佔滿了版面，迪克暫時先忽略這些，尋找其它消息，有人抱怨學校餐廳，有人訴苦愛戀，也有怒罵教師的。

    **_這會需要很多時間。_** 他對於舊式電腦不是很擅長。迪克微微拿起墨鏡，用指關節揉了揉眼睛，剛好瞥到螢幕上的時間：十點十三分，有點晚，沒有太多時間可以調查，除非他們要在這邊夜宿。

    「沃利，你先把那些儀器放回去吧，今晚大概不會用到他們了。」迪克說道。

    「…為什麼？我們可以等一下再放回去。」

    「現在十點多了，趁我還在找線索時你去放東西等會不用還要花時間歸還，我們就能早點回去。」迪克說道，將一個分享考試技巧的網頁關掉「只是在隔壁棟，你走一下費不了你太多力氣。」

    沃利默不作聲，沒有動作。

    **_又一次？_** 迪克頭向上往沃利一望。他只不過要他去還東西—等一下，是因為“讓他離開”嗎？在要沃利回去正義之山也是，沃利明顯不想一個人去別的地方。

   **_不對。_** 迪克否認了這樣的想法，沃利絕對不是不想單獨做什麼，他沒那麼纖細，更何況沃利跑遍全世界買土產時都是一個人，沒道理到現在才忽然意識到孤獨有多麼可怕，亦產生什麼小雞跟母雞的心態。 _不，不是這個。_

    「沃利，這大概才幾公尺，來回頂多十分鐘。」迪克說道。

    「我知道。」還是沒有動作。

    迪克將椅子轉到後方，正視沃利。

    「有什麼是我要知道的嗎？」他問。

    沃利愣了一下，似乎沒想到迪克會問他這個問題。

    「沒有。」

    「那就把那些東西拿去放，你正在輸掉時間。」

    「你為什麼一直想要趕我走啊？我以為我們是最好的朋友。」沃利擺出輕挑的笑容，但這次迪克不會讓他就這樣帶過。

    就是這樣了，他的界線就到這裡了，他不能配合一場連劇本都不知道的戲，他甚至已經不知道自己在幹嘛，能做什麼了。

    迪克厭惡無助感，無能為力任由事情發生。

**_告訴我該怎麼做。_ **

    「沃利。」迪克呼喚他，感覺他的聲音飄盪在空氣之中。

    「我不可能留—」沃利煩躁地把劉海往後梳，抓著髮梢。他閉上眼，當他睜開眼睛時，迪克看見了後悔「這太瘋狂了，當我什麼也沒說，我的錯。」

    沃利走到桌子邊，把桌上的儀器小心翼翼地抱起。

    「別亂跑。」他叮嚀，像是對孩子說的口吻讓迪克皺眉。

    接著，沃利以迪克沒辦法來得及抗議的速度離開。

    **_他剛才對我說了別亂跑？_** 迪克錯愕地看向沃利離開的方向，沃利只有在羅賓受重傷或是他是迪克時用這種的口吻對他說，當他無法以平常的實力防禦自己時，當他想要逞強時，沃利就會用對付孩子的語氣說著，即便他深知迪克有多麼厭惡被當作孩子。

**_不想回正義之山，過度擔心他們每個人的安全，不想去歸還儀器，把我當孩子一樣對待。_** 他覺得他遺漏了沃利什麼，他記得沃利的恐懼，他一直都記得，他就那麼接近真相，可是一個關鍵的拼圖仍然迷失在茫茫假象之中。

    他把椅子轉正，他可以等沃利回來再觀察他。

   


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克與沃利都在訓練後受到不少創傷，他們情願不去談他，而沃利想到的治療方法是找迪克一起去解決校園的鬼怪傳說。

    **_快啊你這笨鑰匙—_** 沃利焦躁地在口袋裡翻找實驗室的鑰匙，儀器用一手圈起抱在懷裡，幾乎快掉出來。 _我明明記得放在左邊…該死，不是，不是—_ 他一個一個挑出巧克力條的包裝，在心底暗記要有隨時清垃圾的習慣。

    他本來打算用最快的速度回到羅賓那邊，五秒到實驗時，二十秒歸還所有器具，五秒回到圖書館，完美！但他光是在尋找鑰匙的時間就已經耗了他整整一分鐘，超出他計畫的全部時間，完美的計畫頓時一點都不完美了。

    他替換另一隻手抱住儀器，改搜索另一邊的口袋，他必須抬起腳靠在門上，用腳當作桌子才能防止儀器掉落，也因為快速移轉重心，使得他的姿勢僵直在怪異的腳步。

    小羅絕對會為他現在狼狽的模樣狠狠地嘲笑一番—如果他容許自己放縱的話。

    一想到他的朋友，他的焦慮感升得更高。留小羅獨自一人的感覺很不對勁，就好像他會忽然間發生什麼事—失蹤、重傷—一件沃利沒辦法避免的事。

    沃利清楚他的保護欲越發可笑，特別是在他意識到他的舉動後—他的嘴巴與行動總是比他的腦袋更快—小羅有能力可以保護好自己，他天生就是能手，他擁有隊伍之中最資深的資歷，有臨危不亂的沉穩，也有可以應付各種狀況的智慧，還有N平分的備用方案，更不用提羅賓是為了保護別人而存在的—該死，這就是問題所在。

    **_他很好，他也會很好，停下擔憂。_** 他在心裡上萬次告訴自己，羅賓有帶著他的多功能腰帶，沒什麼好擔心的，然而上萬個閃過他腦海的不好念頭卻令他的心慌亂不已。為什麼他沒辦法控制呢？閃電俠不只一次告誡他失控的下場—『我不會像蝙蝠俠一樣要你保持冷靜，但是你還是必須學會控制，小子。』—他的運氣比羅賓好多了。

    **_究竟是誰提議要去抓α電波的？_** 沃利有些惱火地想。 ** _可惡，是我。_**

    當羅賓提議去跟卡爾德他們會合時，沃利幾乎想同意了，這提議聽起來相當誘人，可以親自確認他的朋友們安全、安穩，還在呼吸，確保他們要是真的遇上危險沃利可以提供立即的支援，然而，如同羅賓，他們不需要沃利在他們後面保護。

    真正讓沃利改變心意的是羅賓，在爭論鬼的存在時，小羅臉上完全沒有任何一絲陰影，他很興奮，很自負，叨叨絮絮地說出一堆理論，他看起來是如此放鬆，就像是他的心不再抑鬱，他又是所有人了解的羅賓了，這可是沃利嘗試整整兩個星期還沒成功的事。

    兩個禮拜，羅賓沒有笑，不是真正的笑。沃利嘗試透過各種玩樂的方式讓羅賓開心，比如尋找秘密基地，比如到英國搭訕女孩子，只要是好玩的沃利都試試無妨，但小羅一直維持很有限度的快樂，不是仰天大笑，不是捧腹大笑，不是咯咯癡笑，他只是輕輕一笑，擺出笑容，連角度都像是算計好的。

    兩個禮拜，小羅不再無憂無慮地大笑，毫無限度地釋放他的情感，彷彿他讓理智掌管了他的心，好讓他可以繼續下去。

    兩個禮拜，彷彿一輩子。

    他從來沒喜歡過這樣的羅賓。

    **_啊哈，有了！_** 沃利終於在口袋的一個小角落抓出鑰匙，他將它插入鑰匙孔轉開鎖。晚了兩分鐘，他還是可以盡早回去，然後他就可以按耐住那毫無道理的恐懼。

    他的恐懼出自於心理層面，而非邏輯上的，他不需要黑金絲翠或巴里叔叔告訴他這是心理創傷—『在人遭受到巨大的挫折時，他的心就會惦記著挫折感，附著在強烈的悲傷、痛苦、憤怒上，不需要感到羞愧。』—因為這當然是！欺騙自己沒什麼意義，但這完全不構成他需要跟任何人承認的理由，他只需要一點時間讓恐懼感離開，他甚至不需要深入思索，這些都只是過渡期。

    正是它只是一種情緒，所以沃利不需要過於在乎，他只要跑一跑就好，沒有什麼是奔跑解決不了的問題。

    它們總會離開，沃利經歷恐懼過，在他的父親送醫時，閃電俠受重傷時，羅賓三天沒消沒息時，在通訊的另一頭得不到回應時—擔心他們死去，害怕他們不再睜開眼睛，恐懼他拯救不了他們。但無論如何，它們總是會離開沃利的心，只留下一宛漣漪，而那才是最重要的。

    它們總會離去。

    沃利將儀器放在實驗台上，一個個歸還它們本來被放置的地方，他迅速，但輕柔，他還不想被實驗室設為拒絕往來戶，他愛死來這裡，只要他不需要出任務，羅賓沒空理他，他就會來這裡，這是除了正義之山與巴里的實驗室以外他最常來的地方。

    **_而且我也不是唯一一個處在心理創傷的人。_** 他一邊檢查儀器，另一邊心不在焉地想著羅賓這幾天的低落。

    沃利知道受到影響的人除了他們兩個以外，整個隊伍都是，然而，他感覺得到小羅受到受挫訓練非常深的…影響，跟沃利不同，小羅包含了濃厚的罪惡感，他沒有道歉，但他對每一個人的互動之下蘊含著更多的補償，沃利慶幸他是唯一的例外，要是小羅認為沃利會因此怪罪他，或是否定他，那沃利絕對會對著那張臉揍上一拳。

    懷疑，虧欠，他們之間不需要那種東西。

    除了罪惡，還有某種沃利沒辦法理解的情緒。

    他最初以為小羅跟他一樣，只是需要時間去調適，但當他對著小羅說出類似他如同他的導師一樣優秀的話時，羅賓不再把他視為稱讚，而是細微地僵直了身子時—即便沃利的用意是要諷刺他—沃利就知道有什麼不對，不僅僅是因為羅賓總是想像蝙蝠俠—

    —而是每一次事情跟蝙蝠俠有關時，小羅通常無法處理好，如果無人阻止，最終他會把自己弄得一團糟，直到筋疲力盡。

    將羅賓拉回正軌，一直以來都是沃利的工作。

    蝙蝠俠已經整整兩個禮拜沒派任務給他們，訓練也減少了許多—沃利估計這是蝙蝠俠的仁慈—他得在真正任務來臨前讓小羅好起來。羅賓在面對巨大的情緒時，採取的作法是沉浸在任務之中，讓心思被占滿，好使痛苦在爬上全身時先讓疲憊佔領—超級愚蠢的作法。

    只要羅賓開始投入工作，他就會全心全意專注在任務之上，不給自己任何一絲鬆懈的機會，沃利必須搶在羅賓建立心牆，把所有人阻隔在外前，先卸下那道牆。

    最好的方式是直接問小羅，沃利以往都是這麼做的，小羅在被戳破謊言後很少會再隱瞞，然而，這次他沒有這麼做。提起訓練，意味著坦承。

    沃利並不害怕向羅賓坦承他的恐懼，他又不是那個“我必須像蝙蝠俠看齊”的神奇男孩，他完全可以對小羅坦開心胸，他們是最好的朋友，這不是問題—唯一阻止他的是羅賓的心理狀況，沃利知道他的好友狀況並不好，不論他願不願意承認，沃利感覺得出來。

    沃利在很久以前就明白不在羅賓狀況很糟時表現出他軟弱的一面，一旦小羅認定沃利不再那樣勞不可靠，他就不會依靠沃利，更糟的是，他會試圖撐起沃利的負擔。

    證據就是，羅賓對他的行為毫無抱怨，容忍那些本應會讓他憤怒、不滿的行為，除此之外，他一直意圖滿足沃利毫無道理的需求。誰能想像羅賓會翹掉訓練就只為了他一句：『我們去看極光吧。』，甚至沒有多加推延。

    這在一開始帶給他滿多的樂趣，所以他沒有糾正小羅，他還藉此做了超出界線的事，但當小羅退讓的越來越多，寬容的越來越多，兩人的互動變得戰戰兢兢時，一切變了樣。羅賓對待他的方式就像是對待支離破碎的玻璃，刻意降低了尖銳的傷害，小羅還是會損他，諷刺他，然而那是建構他覺得沃利承受得了的前提下，從不會過火，這讓沃利感到惱火，並且愧疚。

    他是怎樣的朋友才會讓好友在痛苦時完全幫不上忙，還要對方遷就他？他本來才是那個要拉小羅一把的人，他卻容許小羅這些行為，他的沉默等同於鼓勵。現在可好了，羅賓覺得沃利是因為需要才接受，所以他將不會停下來。

    他早該在一開始就阻止羅賓這麼做，他沒有小羅想像的那麼脆弱，這也使得他有些生小羅的氣。

    他很感激小羅為他所做的一切，不過沃利不需要任何人視他為無法處理挫折的菜鳥，閃電俠放他好幾天假已經很糟糕了，他不需要他的好朋友也這麼想。

    **_也許現在還不遲。_** 他想。告訴羅賓他的感受，再向他保證這些不是什麼大事，小羅會卸下心防，把他跟蝙蝠俠的矛盾告訴沃利，然後他們就終於可以回到正常的關係。

    他已經走錯了第一步，他不會讓錯誤再繼續延續，他要修正它們。

    沒錯，就是這樣。

    沃利站在門口，花了預計中的二十秒，他往實驗室看了最後一眼，確認沒有缺漏，才走出門，將實驗室鎖好。

    他邁開腳步開始奔跑，一下他就回到圖書館，他推開圖書館的大門，還可以聽見風扇的聲音，沃利真想問問學校為什麼不汰換掉老舊的設備。

    他經過櫃檯，向前走，從遠處可以看到電腦與桌子的背面，螢光照耀在後面的牆壁上。

    **_不對勁。_** 沃利驚覺。這個畫面不對勁，少了點什麼，沒來由的，他的心臟跳動的速度變快。

    羅賓的影子去哪了？

    一陣恐慌湧上，他立刻跑到電腦桌，沒有羅賓，電腦的畫面仍然停留在某個網頁上，羅賓不在位置上。

    **_我真不敢相信他又來了！_** 沃利緊握拳頭，強迫自己鎮定下來。小羅不是第一次像這樣跑掉，事實上他前一小時就做過了，這是個很有依據的推論。

    _我 **已經叫他不要亂跑的！總是不把我的話聽進耳裡，討厭的蝙蝠。**_ 沃利忿忿地想。 ** _從不聽別人說話，總是這麼固執、任性。_**

「嘿，我是羅賓，我最喜歡的是就是丟下我的朋友，弄得我朋友緊張兮兮的，然後把他的話當作耳邊風。」沃利咕噥道，仿造著羅賓的語氣「在他狼狽地找到我後，狠狠地嘲笑他，再裝出滿是贏家的表情。」

    他的雙手用力地拍向桌子，要是小羅真的想幫他，就應該從不要亂消失的習慣開始改。但他有什麼選擇呢？這就是當一個導師是蝙蝠俠的朋友的壞處。

    在他準備開始尋找羅賓前，他注意到在他手附近的多功能腰帶，好端端地放置在螢幕前。

    羅賓從不會讓他的腰帶離他太遠，絕對不會讓他遠離自己的視線，這是法則，上一次羅賓沒把腰帶帶在身上是在卡德摩斯，他們被困在實驗管裡，那不是一個自願的情況下。

    **_不好。_** 剛才肯定發生了羅賓沒能來得及收回他的腰帶，或者根本沒有機會拿到的情況，而現在有人將羅賓帶走。

    他不過離開了幾分鐘，誰能夠在五分鐘內打贏羅賓還能順利離開的？

    **_不對，沒有打鬥的跡象。_** 小羅沒有掙扎就被帶走？他高度懷疑羅賓會乖乖合作，也懷疑羅賓會沒有注意到有人襲擊他。

    **_一定有其他原因…_**

    『他們都消失了，沒有人找得到他們。』

    他想到最近的失蹤案，校園間的流言，關於女鬼帶走了那些人，他不久前才提出的假設，小羅是不是—

    **_不。_**

    沃利拿上腰帶，扣在胸前，他要找到羅賓，不論是α電波還是什麼造成的，都不可能讓人憑空消失，沒有任何一個物質定律可以讓物就這麼不見，更不用說那些失蹤的人第二天又出現了，那一定是被移轉到某個地方，或是轉換到成其他物質。

    誰帶走羅賓的現在不是重點，不管羅賓在哪，他都可以找到他。

    他戴上護目鏡，先掃描了下周遭，附近沒有異常的數值，他快步走出電腦區，並將護目鏡轉成紅外線模式。

    他的紅外線可以掃描一公里內的範圍，透過紅外線，他可以大規模橫掃，他從右邊的櫃檯，移轉到前方的牆壁，再到左方的書櫃區，他看見書櫃後方有一個熱源，一個人的形狀。

    他迅速地跑到發現熱源的地方，羅賓就站在書櫃走道的另一頭，背對著使得沃利只能望見他的背影，但他很確定那是羅賓。

    羅賓似乎沒注意到他，正翻找著書，將書本打開，快速翻閱，又放了回去，接著換下一本，不斷反覆同樣的動作。

    沃利微微放下心來，也許他想錯了，羅賓只是忘記帶上他的腰帶，畢竟小羅仍然是人類，總會有鬆懈的時候。

    **_但不會是小羅。_** 他的內心處告訴他別傻了，沃利想要忽略它卻發現沒辦法，他太了解羅賓了。

    他沒有立即接近他的朋友，他站在原地。羅賓看起來沒有外傷，起碼從背後看不出來，這起碼是一件高興的事。

    羅賓竟然任由別人站在他身後，對，肯定有問題。他多觀察了羅賓半分鐘，然而一點異狀都看不來，這樣下去不是辦法。

    「小羅？」他出聲。

    沃利慢慢地靠近羅賓，對方沒有回應他，也沒有轉過身，手邊的工作還是沒停下，就像他沒聽到沃利。

    「小羅，你沒事吧？」他伸出手放在羅賓肩上，想讓對方轉過來。

    接觸到羅賓的那一刻，他忽然感到一股極大的力量將他往後推，他狼蹌地退了好幾步，他站穩腳步後才意識到是羅賓推的，現在他的朋友終於面向他，臉上不帶有一絲表情，長久以來的第一次，沃利看不穿墨鏡底下的是什麼情緒。

   **_小羅哪時有這麼大的力量？_** 他驚訝地望著羅賓。

    「別妨礙我。」羅賓開口，但是那聽不起來不像是他的聲音，不完全是，同時夾雜著高昂與低沉的聲音，他分辨不出來。

    **_這是什麼？_**

    「你…是誰？」沃利問，這不是羅賓「你對我朋友做了什麼？」

    他悄悄地將一隻腳向後，準備好隨時行動，但他還沒打定好究竟該怎麼做，他很確定這個人是他認識的羅賓，可現在跟他對話的絕對不是他的好朋友。

    “羅賓”沒有回答他，他緩慢地走向沃利，沃利警戒地將神經繃緊，然而“羅賓”根本沒在看他，甚至看起來沒注意到他的舉動，只是在走出書櫃間的走道時轉向左邊。

    「等等—回答我！」

    沃利絕不會讓他就這麼離開，他抓住“羅賓”的肩膀，又是那股不知名的力量將他推開，只不過這次，那力量更大，迫使他用手來減緩他後退的速度，沃利看得很清楚，“羅賓”是揮開了他的手，但推力並非來自於揮開的力量，更像是強勁的風。

    這到底是怎麼回事？

    在沃利來得及思考前，“羅賓”抬起他的手，緩慢而優雅向著沃利的方向，接著他周遭的書本浮了起來，他自身卻帶著沉重的氣場。

    「別—」“羅賓”一字一句咬著牙說道「妨—礙—我—」

    每當一個字落下，他身後飄浮的物品就聚集越多。

    要不是沃利正處在極度危急的情況，他肯定會笑的，但此時沃利只感覺到背脊發涼的寒意，這個走道太窄，只要那些東西同時朝他飛來，他將沒有足夠的空間可以閃躲，他唯一的機會是躲進一旁的書櫃—或者在對方行動前阻止他。

    就某方面來講不是個選項，他總是喜歡選擇正面對決的做法，他的速度夠快，在“羅賓”動一根手指前他就可以打倒對方。

    不管羅賓怎麼了，沃利可以先打昏他，再把他帶回正義之山看下一步該怎麼辦，卡爾德他們也該回到洞穴，他們對這些怪力亂神的玩意更懂。運氣夠好的話，蝙蝠俠會一句譴責都沒有來幫他們—好吧，最後一個是他想太多。

    **_抱歉，小羅，你醒來時會感謝我的。_** 他衝向“羅賓”，計畫給好友一個重重的拳頭。

    幾乎同一瞬間，“羅賓”身後的上百本書萬箭齊發地一同射向沃利，等到他想要閃躲時，他已經奔到一半的距離，無法停下速度也無法轉彎，他只能來得及用雙手擋在身體前面，阻擋些許的傷害。

    很快的，他就感覺到撞擊的力量，還有另一道風力逆吹，他前進的速度越來越慢，最終撞擊威力與風力使得他直直逼退，最終再也無法讓腳保持在地底上，連同書籍被吹至後方。

    他先聽到響亮“碰”的撞擊聲，意識到他撞上了牆壁，再來是從背部與頭部傳來的疼痛，迅速地麻痺了他的身體，緊接著是另一波書本朝他直來的攻擊，直擊他身體的任何一個地方，他垂著頭，等待攻擊過去。

    最終攻擊停下，他睜開眼，掙扎地想起身，用意志力讓自己保持清醒，卻找不到力量，意識也趨漸模糊。

    「你不能阻止我，我不會讓你再一次地阻礙我。」

    在陷入黑暗前，他聽見“羅賓”冰冷的聲音。他用盡最後的力量看向“羅賓”，只見“羅賓”已經背離他，化為一簍煙消失在黑暗之中。

    **_我必須追上他…我必須—_** 沃利想，但他無法移動，連思考都很難，取而代之的，他閉上沉重的眼睛。

   

 

 

 

 

    『閃電小子。』閃電俠就站在他面前，雙手叉腰，他的語氣很嚴肅，太嚴肅了，沃利不記得巴里這麼嚴厲過『你還杵在那做什麼？我們必須要拯救世界。』

    沃利坐在地上，他抬頭，茫然地看著閃電俠，想不起來為什麼他在這裡。

    『什麼…？』為什麼他感覺如此疲憊？還有，為什麼他全身就像是被人揍了十幾拳得疼？

    閃電俠指向天空，好幾台外星母艦停滯在上，向著底下噴射出數道紅色光束。沃利看見光束以相當慢的速度—以他的時間來說—射向地面上的人們，當光束擊中目標，他們都在一瞬間燃燒，燃至骨頭，之後連骨頭也燒盡，只留下一點灰燼。

    人們四竄逃跑，尖叫聲彼起此落，孩子在哭泣，大人在哀號，樹木東倒西歪，電纜線吊倒釋放出電流，好幾個建築物著火、倒塌，玻璃碎片散落滿地，地面上滿是瘡痍、坑疤。

    超人飛向母艦，光束射中他，下一秒，空中不再有超人的身影，哈爾與蓋用戒指擬出了一個防護罩來抵擋光束的射擊，但終究擋不住，他們消失在光束之中，神奇女俠—

    _不不，外星人來襲只是一場訓練而已，那不是真實存在的，這不可能！_

    『這是真的。』彷彿聽見他的心聲，閃電俠悲哀地說『人們正在死去，而我們救不了他們。』

    為什麼巴里叔叔要這麼說？他們是英雄，他們當然能夠救得了他們！他們一直以來就是這麼做的，閃電俠不能放棄，他也絕對不會放棄，絕不！

    『我們可以，只要我們立刻行動就好了！』沃利嘗試站起來，但失敗了。

    _該死，我的腳怎麼了？_

    他看見好幾個人在光線之下燃燒殆盡，他的內心在尖叫，感到反胃、想吐。他不在乎他的腳怎麼了，只在乎他媽的這雙腿快點動，趕在任何人死亡前救出所有人。

    他是閃電小子，一個英雄。

    『不，你無法。』閃電俠說，他的聲音忽遠忽近。

    『你怎能這麼說！是你教我直到最後一刻也不放棄救人，是你告訴我我們應該善用我們的能力！』沃利生氣喊道。

    閃電俠望向他。

    『你要怎麼拯救這些人，當你連你身邊的人都救不了呢？』他細聲地說道。

    『你在說什麼？』

    『你的家人。』

    閃電俠指著一邊已經不能稱作馬路的地方，沃利疑惑地看過去，那是艾莉絲姑姑、他的爸媽，他們彼此攙扶著對方。

    _不！_ 沃利驚慌地看向母艦。 _別，拜託！_

    母艦發出光線，沃利用手硬是把自己撐起來，逼自己踏出第一步，然而他的腳彷彿被綁著千斤重，幾乎抬不起來，他只能眼睜睜看著那道光射向他的家族，最終燃燒成灰。

    『不—！』他嘶盡力吼地喊道。

    他們不在了，連遺骸都沒有留下。沃利癱軟在地。

    _這不是真的…爸，媽，艾莉絲姑姑—這不該是真的…_ 他茫然地看著這一幕死亡來得太快，現實來得太慢，他的腦海中一片空白。

    憤怒、悲傷、疲憊漸漸地滲透，蔓延，他重重地捶向地板，彷彿在那一刻現實才終於覆蓋。他不斷地搥打地板，寧願疼痛減緩那種失去的痛。

    噩夢沒有結束，閃電俠豪不留情地繼續說。

    『你的朋友。』

    這次他指向另一邊空地，那裡躺著羅賓、卡爾德、羅伊、阿提米斯、梅根、超級小子，他們已經失去意識。

    沃利看向他垂在地上的腳。 _快動啊—_

    母艦射出光束，他的朋友們消失了，地上的燒焦仍然清晰可見，他愕然地看著這一切發生。

    他感覺一股熱流滑過他的臉龐，他甚至無法控制，但沃利不在乎了，他全身停不下顫抖，無力感佈滿他全身，心理巨大的空洞正在吞噬他。這不可能發生，這不可能—他一定還在那場訓練，或是這只是一場恐怖的惡夢。

    周遭四起的尖叫聲提醒著他還有人需要救，沃利想要振作，推離他失去的痛苦，但這有什麼意義？他失去了他的家人，他的朋友，不管他救了多少人，他們都不在了。

    沃利看著閃電俠張開嘴巴。

    『別…』沃利阻止他『拜託…』

    他無法再承受了，別再告訴他會失去什麼，他失去夠多了。

    _拜託停下。_

    然而閃電俠沒有停下。

    『所有的人。』

    一道紅色光束朝閃電俠的位置直來，母艦看起來變得巨大，景象彷彿染成了紅色。

    『閃電俠，小心！』沃利喊道。

    閃電俠沒有移動，就像是他不在乎身後朝他而來的是致命的光線。 _為什麼他不離開那裡！_ 沃利腳的重量終於消失，他奔向閃電俠，不顧那到紅光正朝著他們直擊而來。

    他終究還是來不及，最終，閃電俠也在光束底下消失無蹤，沃利碰不到他。

    _不不不—_

    所有的一切離他越來越遠，黑暗漸漸壟罩，不再有光芒，不再有聲音，只剩他一人。

    只有他一個人。

    沃利倏然睜開眼，凌亂地喘著氣，心臟快速而重重地跳掉著，冷汗直流。

    **_惡夢。_** 沃利意識到。

    這當然是夢，外星人來襲只是一個錯誤，一個幻覺，他做過這個夢好幾次了，他對於夢的內容很熟悉，但這仍然沒有任何幫助。

    沒有外星人，沒有母艦，英雄沒有死，他的父母、艾莉絲姑姑與巴里叔叔都還活著，他的朋友們也還活繃亂跳的。他不斷告訴自己，這已經是每當他醒來時會做的習慣了。

    他的呼吸慢慢地平緩，他深吸一口氣，再吐出，直到心跳也回到正常的跳動頻率。

    **_愚蠢的惡夢。_** 沃利抓著他的頭髮，將頭埋進手肘之間的縫隙。他不常做惡夢，他的夢大多跟食物或美女有關，而他從沒喜歡過惡夢，特別是當他的夢跟有人死去有關時。

    大多時候，他刷完牙、換完衣，跟爸媽打聲招呼後就會被他拋之腦後，但這個夢不一樣，它更像是記憶回朔，一次又一次地重複撥放，沃利也許記不得夢裡的細節，然而強烈的情緒卻深深烙印在腦海裡，無法褪去。

    他大口呼吸著，鬆開抓著的手，想要舒展四肢。

    「噢…」他才收起雙腳，立刻就感到痛楚，他困惑地看著他的腳，緊接著發現自己躺在一堆書本之中。

    「為什麼我會—」 _喔。_ 失去意識前的記憶湧現，他帶小羅來到他們學校解決失蹤案，碰到了α電波，於是他們到圖書館找資訊，他去實驗室返還器具，回來時沒看到小羅—

    **_小羅！_** 沃利幾乎是用跳的站了起來。 ** _小羅在哪？_**

他調整護目鏡—幸好這是奈米鋼化製作的不容易破壞，不然他就要叫羅賓賠他一個—用紅外線模式掃描了周遭，已經沒有羅賓的身影了。

    他氣餒地揍了牆壁一拳。

    羅賓化成煙是他的錯覺還是真實發生的？他想起一個月前跟小隊一起看的恐怖片，裡頭的男主人被厲鬼附身，聲音變得低沉，擁有讓東西漂浮的能力，還會變成煙消失，沃利為此大笑了一翻—梅根選片的標準一直都很可愛—但他現在完全笑不出來。

    他不得不下了這個結論—羅賓，他的朋友，被鬼附身。

    **_喔天啊…_** 當他告訴小羅鬼故事，以及問他那幾個失蹤案跟鬼有沒有關，或是抓鬼時都不是認真的，他只是覺得羅賓會喜歡那個主意。

    如果鬼能夠讓人變成煙消失，這是不是意味著那些失蹤案確實是附在羅賓身上的鬼搞的？他們找不到任何能量，沒有線索，沒有目擊證人，要是小羅回來後也記不得他攻擊過沃利的事，那九成答案就是附身了。

    沃利憂慮地抱著自己的頭。他一點都不希望他們親手體驗一次來得出答案，他們本來只是來玩的，為了放鬆！

    而這都是小羅的錯！因為他是那個提議他們分開的人，就為了節省五分鐘的時間，小羅甚至還不是神速者！

    他將手放下，他可以等會再抱怨，畢竟當你要抱怨的人不見了那還有什麼意義呢？

    但他要怎麼樣才能找到羅賓？找到羅賓之後呢？要怎麼阻止對方？這個鬼的運作原理是什麼？使用那些能力時需要什麼能量？他大腦數個科學理論與公式閃過，沒有一個能夠派上用場。

    他不知道自己該怎麼辦，是的，他還是要找到小羅，這是唯一確定的事，但他不能確定羅賓是怎樣的型態，也許他根本看不到他，他也不知道要怎麼讓他的朋友恢復，跟那東西交手過一次，沃利就知道要打暈對方絕不是那麼容易，而且他也不確定鬼是不是能夠被打昏。

    沃利嘆氣，感到頭疼。起碼失蹤案的被害人到了第二天就會安然無恙地回來，他大可不用太過緊張。

    **_如果他沒有呢？_** 他的恐懼問。

    如果那個鬼不想還羅賓的身體呢？如果鬼決定不再出現呢？如果鬼利用羅賓的身體去做了什麼導致他重傷呢？如果—

    **_閉嘴！_** 沃利大叫，在心裡衝著那聲音吼道。羅賓不會有事的，就是這樣，不需要進一步想。

    找到羅賓是第一步，然後他再想辦法。為了這點，他必須先了解鬼是什麼。

    好在他就在圖書館裡，所有的知識都在這裡了，他總可以在這裡找到那渾蛋的資訊，最好是可以讓祂魂飛魄喪的方法。

    奪走他好友的身體，利用他好友的身體來攻擊他，現在還連同他好友一併失蹤—他可有一堆事要好好跟那個鬼算帳。

    沃利回到了羅賓本來坐著的電腦桌前，他打算利用校園的圖書館網站來找書籍，他移動滑鼠，打算把螢幕上的網頁關閉。

    他有些訝異地發現羅賓不只有使用基石中學的論壇，還開了好幾個跟失蹤事件有關的新聞，以及跟鬼相關的網站，看來小羅也有一定的推論了—好，五分鐘對小羅來說真的可以做很多事，不論他是不是神速者，即便他認識羅賓兩年半了，他的能力還是讓沃利驚艷。

    他關掉所有的新聞，只留下跟鬼有關的網站，在他關閉與縮小網站的過程中，其中一個搜尋網站引起他的注意，那個搜索字眼不屬於任何失蹤事件或鬼一方的分類。

    那是一個網路書店的網站，羅賓搜索的書名是 —《漫長的戀》。

    **_哈？_** 小羅在找一本愛情小說？他該放聲大笑嗎？

    他將網頁往下，找到書的編者推薦。

    “這是一篇淒美的愛情故事，一個是身分低賤的女傭，一個是高高在位的主人，他們激起的火花即將改變這個家族。”

     ** _等…一下下…_** 他接續看，下面有書的簡介。

    “克莉絲汀自小就失去了雙親，十七歲那年他來到了阿特曼莊園應徵女傭一職，他的工作是要照顧一名久病在床的男主人的小兒子—羅，羅一直一來因為疾病緣故，沒辦法去離家太遠的地方，他很羨慕從外面來的克莉絲汀，他希望克莉絲汀能夠告訴他更多關於外面的事，”

    **_搞什麼？_** 這不就是他們學校傳得沸沸揚揚的鬼故事嗎？為什麼會跟這本小說的內容一模一樣？

    他幾乎可以想見羅賓得意洋洋地告訴他：『我就說那故事是假的。』外加他標準的羅賓笑聲。

    流言啊，真的不該相信。

    他關掉那個網站，繼續重複關閉與縮小的動作。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克與沃利都在訓練後受到不少創傷，他們情願不去談他，而沃利想到的治療方法是找迪克一起去解決校園的鬼怪傳說。

    **_我真不敢相信這個！_** 沃利用古怪地眼神瞪著視頻，好似那玩意會令他得病。 ** _那個瘋子會這麼做？_**

    他還真沒想到真的會有人把抓鬼教學上傳到youtube上。他們自稱是—抓鬼兄弟，以消滅鬼怪為職，沃利覺得那真是荒謬極了，首先，這兩人根本看起來一點都不像兄弟！連身分都欺騙人的傢伙怎能信？再來，他們說話的語氣讓他很不喜歡，就好像全世界都是笨蛋，只有他們才是看清事實的人。

    上一個讓沃利這麼想的人，就是個連鎂的化學式都不知道的自戀狂，那個還是化學課跟他搭檔的人，所以他有很好的理由討厭這種人。

     ** _別再像個三歲小孩抱怨了—喔等等，你確實是。_** 這可真有意思，因為小羅的歡笑聲在他腦海中循環撥放，弄得一副他不是那個失蹤的人。

    沃利現在有點懊悔他們沒有事前預備好鬼魂常識，要是他們知道怎麼對付鬼，早在一開始遇到女鬼時就能解決了，而不用落得現在這副狼狽，這大概就是蝙蝠家那套永遠要準備好的最佳親身教訓。

    事故的發生往往只差那一秒之隔，沃利是最懂這個道理的人。他不敢相信他們就這麼接近真相，卻如此輕易錯過，但仍然，一秒可以發生很多事情。

    **_這是為了小羅。_** 沃利輕嘆一口氣，找出暫停鍵。即便他不喜歡抓鬼兄弟，但他們評價看起來確實不錯，在很有幫助的意義上，他看見有不少人因為他們的建議而成功把家裡的鬼怪問題解決掉，他希望他有他們的運氣。

    喔，就算沒有運氣，他還是會成功找回他朋友的。他強迫自己要這麼想，不去想失敗的後果。這必須成功。

    羅賓絕對欠了他一頓Shake Shack，而且不只是一個漢堡這麼簡單。沃利暗自想。

    他的目光回到電腦螢幕上，按下開始鍵。 _三個漢堡。_ 他決定。

    『你正為了家裡不斷發出奇怪聲響，只聞其聲不聞其人而困擾嗎？恭喜你，你已經做到成功的第一步—找到這個網站—因為接下來我們將要教會你如何解決你的困難。』那個有澄色頭髮的說道，沃利決定叫他橘子男。

    『首先，我們必須告訴你，這個東西的真面目是什麼，』另一個金色頭髮的男子說—沃利稱他為檸檬男，反正他細長的身形以及酸溜溜的表情的確跟檸檬很像『世人一般稱呼祂為鬼—先別關掉網頁，如果你不想被搞到精神崩潰的話—』

    沃利將影片向前拉，他已經看過這段影片了，他只需要確認他沒有弄錯什麼，他可不想好不容易逮住了那個鬼，結果在最後關頭因為搞錯步驟而功虧一簣。

    『你必須知道，這些鬼之所以會是鬼是有原因的，祂們留下遺憾，或是強烈的情感使得祂們留在人世間，你可以說這像是殘影，不過我們都知道不是那麼簡單，因為祂們是真的，而祂們不會離開，直到讓祂們留下的原因消失。』

    『祂們不是隨隨便便就可以那麼簡單地留在人間，人間有某樣力量—我們就先不說它是什麼了，若要解釋我們可就要錄製另兩片影片才行，所以我們就說它是某種磁力，對你來講比較好理解—總之，磁力會使祂們脫離人間，畢竟祂們本來就不該存在在這裡，除了強烈的慾望，祂們必須有某項東西可以使祂們與人間連結，就像橋梁那樣，祂們生前的物品就是那道橋，祂們會附著在某個對祂們富有意義的東西上。』

    『所以這就是你要做的事，找到祂們依附的物品，毀掉它，然後你就可以安穩地回家睡得跟豬一樣了，很簡單吧？』橘子男微笑。

    『說真的，這不會太難，如果祂在你家出現，那很有可能你家或者附近就藏有那樣物品，祂們一般沒辦法離連結體太遠，當然隨著存留的時間拉長…嗯，那會是另一個問題，不過遇到這個狀況我們直接建議你找個專家處理，像我們，所以別忘記我們的電話，我們會幫忙的—』檸檬男笑著輕敲鏡頭。

    沃利又向前拉了幾分鐘，他不想聽兩個大男人吹噓自己有多行。

    『—回到連結體，你大概會覺得只要拿個錘子敲敲打打打碎就行了—錯，完全錯誤！千萬別這麼做，這麼做可能會增加你更多麻煩。』檸檬男表情嚴肅地說道。

    『正確的作法是，撒上鹽，並且用火燒了它—記住，要先撒上鹽，不論你想用哪牌子的鹽，只要不是假鹽就好了，然後你就可以拿個打火機或是隨便哪個，只要能燒起來就好了。』

    『很簡單吧？這真的沒那麼難，如果你那小呆瓜腦袋還是聽不懂的話，你知道哪裡找得到我們，這裡是我們的電話—』

    沃利將視頻關起來，確定已經沒有再聽的必要，如果他真的無法用他們的方法找回他的朋友的話，他會再考慮打這通電話的—考慮，因為他真的很討厭這兩個傢伙。

    所以，找到連結體，撒上鹽，燒了它，這聽起來不是很難，對他來說要找到東西並不是太難，但是他必須先知道他要找什麼。

    沃利撫摸著他的下巴，思索該如何是好，如果抓鬼兄弟是正確的，連結體是鬼生前的遺物，而且不會離祂出現的地方太遠，羅賓又是在這裡被附身，如果抓鬼兄弟沒錯，這意味著那東西是在圖書館附近，這樣範圍縮小很多。

    這是好的第一步。唯一的問題是他還是不知道他該找什麼，他回想校園中的謠言、失蹤案，在月棟走到遇到女鬼時的景象，還有羅賓被附身時的情況，想從這些之間找到一些線索。

    **_那些失蹤案…_** 沃利的目光回到螢幕上的新聞。 ** _為什麼那些失蹤案都是在星棟的走道上發生的，只有小羅是在這個圖書館。_**

    沒錯，這很奇怪，為什麼唯獨羅賓是在離案發現場一棟樓之外的圖書館被附身？又或者，是他想錯了，其實羅賓附身跟這幾起失蹤案毫無關聯？還是這兩個地點有關係嗎？

    沃利煩躁地用手掌壓著眼窩，他真不該想這些東西，現在唯一重要的是先把小羅找回來，他可以等羅賓在的時候再一起解決這些謎團，依據羅賓搜索的紀錄來看，他肯定有某個推論，但為什麼直覺告訴他這很重要？

    **_等等，我記得—_**

    沃利找出三天前的新聞，他沒記錯，格羅失蹤時是在這棟大樓的三樓大樓，他本來在那間教室上課，課堂途中去洗手間，之後就再也沒回到教室。

    而羅賓發生意外也是同一棟大樓的圖書館。

    所以，地點移轉了。如果鬼魂的移動範圍只能在連結體周遭，那這代表連結體從星棟移動到月棟。

    **_可這一點用也沒有—！_** 沃利緊抓著頭髮，他要怎麼樣才知道他該燒什麼東西？他總不能到處撒一撒鹽，就放把火把整棟大樓都燒掉！他家的財產就算再加上巴里叔叔他們的財富也不可能賠得起，更別說他們可能還要出一筆舉辦沃利喪禮的錢，或是醫療費用—如果他們決定手下留情留他一命的話。

    他將注意力回到回憶之中，意圖從他跟“羅賓”的對峙中擷取訊息，所有的資訊一定會有個交叉點，彼此連結、重合，絕無可能呈現平行，他只需要找出它們的共同點，真相就會跟著出來。

    話說回來，那個“鬼”渾蛋竟然莫名其妙，毫無理由地攻擊他，他不過就是把手放在“羅賓”的肩上—那甚至還不是祂自己的身體！他可沒聽到小羅抱怨呢！

    接著，他想起在他試圖要抓住羅賓肩膀時，那個女鬼說過的話：『我不會讓你妨礙我的。』

    對了，女鬼一直重複著這句話，為什麼？在甩開沃利之後，祂就說過一次了，那時鬼還沒打算攻擊他，祂只是…無視了他，是在第二次他試圖碰羅賓時，祂才攻擊他，所以祂並不是針對他—真的嗎？

    『你不能阻止我，我不會讓你再一次地阻礙我。』他失去意識時，那個鬼這麼說了，“再一次”是什麼意思？那個鬼的身分是沃利認識的人嗎？又或者祂跟他有仇—罪犯？

    **_不不—沒人知道沃利_ _‧_ _維斯特就是閃電小子。_** 沃利立刻否定這種想法，可他真的不記得他阻止過誰了，他在學校並不是什麼風雲人物，他當然有朋友，不過…呃，該不會某個愛上他的女孩愛不到他，因而由愛生恨吧？搞不好是在他與羅賓遇到女鬼時，女鬼就愛上他了。

    **_該死，我在想什麼，現在不是玩笑的時候。_** 沃利輕打了自己的額頭。他不想失去他的幽默感，但是幽默現在只給他帶來焦慮。

    不管怎麼樣，可以確定的部分是，那個鬼是個女孩子，並且祂有想要去做某件事，不然祂不會說出別妨礙祂那種話，而祂—不得不借用別人的身體—這就是為什麼他要附身在別人身上，祂一定是要做一件身為鬼無法做到的事。

    是什麼？

    在沃利跟祂說話前，祂正在翻閱書籍，祂是在找什麼書？為什麼要找一本書？這真的是一定要藉由別人身體才能做到的事？

    喔天啊，為什麼明明想到的線索越多，謎團就越多？這一點都不合理！他只是想找回他的朋友，他沒有心情去解謎，他在此時此刻真的不在乎鬼的目的是什麼。

    沃利將電腦關上電源，從椅子上站起來，他得想個對策才行。

    太多的謎，太少的方向，他毫無頭緒，他討厭這種感覺，這更加提醒了他羅賓不在的事實，羅賓經常是那個將所有線索一一釐清的人，搶在任何人之前就分析出來。

    若是閃電俠遇到這種情況會怎麼做？

    『如果你為了眼前的狀況慌張，不知道該怎麼做，那麼，記住這點，回到你原本的目標。』在沃利第一次獨立任務時，閃電俠這麼告訴他，沃利從沒忘記那句話。

    那時他正在追蹤一個竊犯手中的寶石，他監視那名竊犯一整天，結果卻跟丟了本來的目標，他嚇得趕緊跑回頭路，看看自己是不是漏掉什麼，甚至還去找個警察要監視器—當然他遇到了很大的阻礙—然而，他還是什麼也沒找到，於是他只能向閃電俠宣告他的失敗，他以為閃電俠會立刻開除他，可閃電俠沒有放棄他，他給了閃電小子另一個機會。

    閃電俠不會知道那對閃電小子來說，意義有多麼重大，他從沒忘記閃電俠對他說過的話。

    『孩子，你的目標是什麼？』記憶中閃電俠的聲音在他腦海中響起。

    「找到小羅。」沃利大聲說道，忽然感覺充滿了某種力量。 _找到小羅，讓他回復正常，並且狠狠敲詐他一筆。_

    他可不是下定決心找到羅賓就是他的第一步，其它的見機行事嗎？沒有必要更改計畫。

    現在想著不可能解決的問題也沒有用，關鍵拼圖仍然在茫茫之中，也許他找到“羅賓”後，可以先觀察對方，或許可以得到更多資訊—所有的事情都會留下證據—套句小羅最喜歡說的話。

    沃利將護目鏡戴上，距離羅賓失蹤已經過了五十分鐘，足夠那個鬼魂到很遠的地方，但只要是在中心城內，他有自信只要給他三分鐘就能夠搜索完畢，更遠的距離只是增加時間罷了，他還有很多時間。

    他邁開腳步，開始用神速飛越過整間學校，月棟跟星棟沒有羅賓的蹤影，他朝廣場前進，整片廣場靜悄悄，毫無人煙，他絲毫沒有減速繼續往前跑，向著活動中心的方向奔跑著。

    **_那是…_** 透過紅外線護目鏡的功能，他從一秒前就看見一個熱能在活動中心的一樓移動，他減緩了自己的速度，在活動中心的門口滑步煞車。他鎖定熱能的位置，刻意放輕腳步走進活動中心。

    沃利向前走幾步後，就向右轉了個彎，再往前走了幾步，他背對靠著轉彎處的牆壁，熱能就在這個轉彎處的前方，緩慢而輕小的腳步聲從牆壁後頭傳來，他聽見自己的心跳快了幾毫秒。

    他小心地從牆壁探出頭，那是羅賓，背對著他往另一方前進，沃利同時感到放鬆與緊繃起來的情緒，他快速地把頭縮回來。

    **_對，那是小羅，現在，該是展現隱匿跟監視行動的時候。_** 沃利離開牆壁，小跑步過轉彎處，朝“羅賓”靠近了些，躲在走到中央的柱子之後。

    他一邊觀察，一邊等待機會，小小步地跟隨“羅賓”，注意自己不要發出太大的聲響，驚動了對方。

    “羅賓”沒有四處張望，但祂也不像是有什麼目標的樣子，目光始終在前方，沃利感覺他就算大咧咧地跟在後面也不會引起他注意，那副樣子就跟在圖書館的樣子如出一轍，沉浸在自己的世界，隔絕外界的所有接觸，身邊的空氣宛如靜止一般。

    “羅賓”停在一幅畫之前，掀起畫框後就放了回去，又向前走幾步，翻找著右前方的小花園，撥開植物，頭微微左右晃動，一會兒便退回腳步，繼續往前方走去。

    在之後的十五分鐘，“羅賓”都在做相同的事，搜尋、翻找、抬起、移動著任何一個物品。

     他的推論沒有錯，女鬼確實在尋找東西，只是不限於書本而已，沃利推測遺失物是個很小的東西。

    這就是為什麼這“鬼”渾蛋留戀人間的原因？對鬼來說很有意義，使祂不願離去的物品，也許他要找的連結體跟鬼弄丟的東西是同一個。

    _只要我能知道這個女鬼要找什麼就好了…_ 唯一的可能線索只有東西是很小的東西，既然會翻找書本的夾頁，可能那東西比書本來得小。

    _書。_ 他憶起《漫長的戀》，以及校園的鬼故事。克莉絲汀鬱悶而終，化作鬼魂，至今仍然在尋找著她的定情物。

    **_別傻了，那個故事是虛構的，你能夠再有創意點嗎？_** 這下可好了，他腦內羅賓正在嘲笑他，這可是今晚的第二次了。 ** _你對那故事真這麼執著？我都不知道你是個愛情愛好者。_**

**_是啊是啊，腦中小羅，現在閉嘴，我正在想辦法救現實的你的小命。_ **

    又經過了十五分鐘，沃利已經尾隨“羅賓”來到了第二層樓，除了十五分鐘前那幾個重複動作，“羅賓”沒有其它的動作，沃利猜想這就是他所能找到的全部訊息了。

    不知道他直接問“羅賓”祂要找什麼會不會有答案，可他有強烈的預感他會挨第二波攻擊，女鬼明顯不怎麼喜歡沃利接近祂。

    沃利不自覺地握緊雙拳，依舊想不出該怎麼做。為什麼腦中羅賓就只會在嘲諷他時出現，當他真正需要一點實質建議時卻完全無蹤無影呢？

    **_定情物是一個鑲了貓眼石的懷錶。_** 他知道自己這樣很蠢，但是在看到“羅賓”尋找著模樣，他忍不住帶入克莉絲汀的形象，未成結果的愛情，尋了百年依舊無果的定情物。

    雖然祂攻擊了沃利，但祂還是個女孩子，跟克莉絲汀一樣，而且祂也同樣丟失了某樣重要的物品，獨自在這安靜、黑暗的地方尋找著祂在這世上唯一的聯繫，不幸的是，沃利這陣子非常清楚這種孤獨感的滋味。

    **_祂說不會讓我再一次阻礙，是不是克莉絲汀把他錯認成百般阻擾她的男主人呢？_** 沃利發現自己開始稱呼祂為克莉絲汀了，並且那股暗藏他肚子裡的怒氣減緩了些。

    校園的大鐘敲敲響起，宣示著晚間十二整點的到來，穿梭、迴盪在聲道之中，“羅賓”倏然停下腳步。

    「鐘。」“羅賓”輕輕說道，混合著緬懷與痛苦的語氣，那是沃利在今晚聽到那個聲音最充滿情感的一次。

    這就是沃利決定拋棄所有合理的邏輯，跟著直覺走的一幕。忘了這種想法有多麼愚蠢，今晚已經發生夠多超不合理又不科學的事，甚至是他不敢想像的，那本書，已經是最現實的事了。

    他看著“羅賓”抬起腳步繼續走著，沃利則是回頭往另一個方向，他要回到星棟，搶在克莉絲汀之前找到定情物。

    他的目標現在更改為：找到定情物，撒上鹽，燒掉它—燒掉它，讓它徹底消失。雖然對克莉絲汀很抱歉，但是他現在重要的是奪回小羅的身體。

    他回到了星棟，走道依舊昏暗與寂靜。

    定情物一定就在這棟大樓周遭的某處，既然克莉絲汀會離開這裡搜找，這意味著這棟大樓已經被搜尋過。並且，懷錶肯定是在某一個不顯眼，或是不容易接觸到的地方，才會導致克莉絲汀找不到。

    沃利沒有急著就到處跑來跑去，他並不打算把整個大樓翻遍再說，他可以用更聰明，更省力的方式。

    克莉絲汀搜索的方式是把眼前能移動的東西都翻找過一次，所以沃利可以把桌面、抽屜、書櫃之類可見之物都先刪除掉，除此之外，懷錶被移過位置，很顯然物品是不會自己長了腳從隔壁棟跑到這裡，所以可能的選項有兩個，一個人為，一個非人為—廢話。

    **_要是我撿到了一個懷錶，我會怎麼做？_** 沃利反問自己。

    要是他撿到了一個懷錶，他大概會送到失物招領…不過失物招領中心遠遠在離這裡另一頭，所以他得把自己想得自私點。

    **_好吧，換個問題，要是我撿到了一個懷錶，而我想要保留它，我會放到哪裡？_** 沃利修正了問題。

    如果他真的想把它占為己有，那他肯定會放在自己身上的某處，一般來說，會將它一同帶回家，而不會留在學校，就算真的是如此，也會放在專屬於自己的地方，也許是鐵櫃？

    **_不，不可能。_** 克莉絲汀會第一個搜索那個地方，那太明顯了，祂不可能錯過。

    那麼，還有一個可能性是某人撿到了懷錶，在一個隱密的地方再次遺失，或是掉落在不容易被發現的地方。

    **_不會是在地表上。_** 沃利確信，肉眼所能及，手所能觸碰的地方，就是克莉絲汀的搜索範圍內。

    **_也不會是在光可以照到的地方，或是發出光也不會被注意到的地方。_** 鑲著貓眼石，外框是金屬的懷錶，若被光照耀到，就會反射出光，很難不被發現。懷錶是很有價值的東西，被發現的話，不可能不被拿走。

    **_某個有點高，不易被光照，或是不易被人看見的地方。_** 沃利一邊沉思，一邊走到窗戶邊。

    沃利注視著眼前的樹木。

    **_樹。_** 沃利撐直後背。 ** _沒錯，樹！懷錶有可能是卡在樹枝上了。_**

    沃利立刻飛奔到星棟外圍的樹，這裡本來是一排樹林，但是由於改建走道的原因，大部分都被移走了，這棵老樹是唯一一棵沒有被移植走的樹，它經歷了二戰時期，代表的意義在於堅毅。

    沃利站在樹的底下，他瞇起眼，茂密的樹葉，交叉錯節的樹枝使他無法用這種距離看清是否有東西卡在裡面，於是他用護目鏡從下面掃描頭頂上的樹葉與木頭，在看到可疑的陰影時，拉近鏡頭查看。

    他定位了兩個的位置，他決定先調查靠近樹幹的鳥巢，他向後退了五十吋之遠的距離，接著用超級速度跑上樹幹，在到達鳥巢的高度時跳起，抓住上方的樹枝，慢慢地踏穩下方的樹枝，才扶著樹幹蹲在鳥巢面前。

    **_賓果。_**

    一個鑲著水藍色貓眼石的懷錶就躺臥在鳥巢的垃圾堆裡，色彩早已褪色，佈滿灰塵、汙垢，金屬框也有許多明顯的刮痕，殘破的外表彷彿在敘說著它的年齡，在遙遠之前，它曾經賣力閃耀著光芒。

    沃利拿起懷錶，找好著力點就從樹枝上跳了下來。

    現在，他接下來要做的就是燒了它，他甚至還有現成的助燃物呢，不過他還是需要回家一趟拿鹽，之後就可以結束這一切。

    但這麼做真的好嗎？沃利凝視著手中的懷錶，他的邊框刻印著磨損的字。

    克莉絲汀失去了羅，祂一生的最愛，沃利想像克莉絲汀經歷了那種深可見骨的痛苦。這個定情物是祂僅有的慰藉，也許是祂繼續堅持著活下去的希望，沒有人應該那樣抱持著遺憾死去。

    要是他連一個女人的心願都無法實現，他會是怎樣的英雄啊？

    **_一個救了你朋友的英雄。_** 他內心自私的那一面不屑地冷哼。 ** _拜託，你還需要考慮嗎？_**

    可克莉絲汀到現在沒有傷害過任何人—好吧，除了他以外，但總體而言，祂不過是想找回祂跟心愛的人的承諾，被祂附身的人也都好端端地回來了，也許事情不需要走到那個地步。

    也許還給克莉絲汀，祂就能夠安心離開，小羅也能夠回復正常，這不是個很好的結局嗎？

    然而，如果他錯了…如果從頭到尾都沒有克莉絲汀這個人呢？這個選項有太大的風險，太多的不確定性。躺在地方動也不動的羅賓的畫面一閃而過，他不想再看到閉著眼睛的羅賓了。

    羅死了，克莉絲汀連最後一面都沒能見到，也無法去他的葬禮，祂死的時候是孤單一人，被黑暗包圍著。祂失去不夠多嗎？

   **_你可以實現一個女人願望的機會，一個女人耶—拜託，你還需要考慮嗎？_** 腦中小羅笑道。

    沃利合起手掌，握緊了懷錶。

    **_腦中小羅你這次最好不要出錯。_** 沃利一邊想，一邊奔跑著。

    他在活動中心的第二層樓找到“羅賓”，這次沃利沒有躲在祂的後面，他跑到“羅賓”的前面，但警戒地保持一定的距離，他必須先確保對方不會胡亂攻擊他。

    「在你攻擊我之前—不，我是說，先別這麼做。」沃利先開口，引起“羅賓”的注意「我有你想要的東西。」

    “羅賓”只是看著他，沒有再用他的念力還是超能力—隨便那什麼攻擊他，於是沃利緩緩地靠近祂。

    「這是屬於你跟羅的定情物，對嗎？」沃利在站到“羅賓”面前時，才舉起手，並翻轉手背，讓“羅賓”看到手中的懷錶。

    **_拜託讓我是對的，一定得是對的。_** 沃利祈禱著。

    “羅賓”的手慢慢地抬起來，沃利看見那雙手微微地顫抖，輕柔地撫摸懷錶。沃利將懷錶遞給祂，祂也只是任由沃利將手覆在祂的雙手，眼睛凝視著懷錶。

    「…所以這確實是妳的。」沃利說，聲音稍微柔和了點，他從來就不會對女孩子扳出厲顏「既然你找到了你的定情物—」

    沃利輕輕抓著對方的肩膀。

    「把我的朋友還來，妳借用他的身體夠久了，我相當確定小羅不會太感激那點。」他說道。

    當對方沒有更進一步的動作，也沒有有所表示時，沃利心中泛起一波緊張，他把唯一一個可以摧毀對方的物品交出去了，要是他猜錯了，那他的好友會是那個承擔錯誤的人。

    他不禁增強了手的力量。

    “羅賓”的目光從懷錶轉移，對上沃利的眼睛，他緊張地看著祂。

    「謝謝。」“羅賓”細聲說道，他露出笑容，沃利看見了淚水在他的臉龐上的痕跡。

    隨著話語落下，羅賓就像是全身的力量放盡，身體癱軟地向下倒塌，沃利立即抱住他，懷錶直落在地，發出響亮的聲音。他檢查對方的呼吸，確定羅賓還在呼吸，他悄悄地拿掉他的墨鏡，羅賓沒有出聲阻止他，雙眼是闔上的。

    「小羅？」

    羅賓沒有回應他，一動也不動，沃利有種衝動想把他拍醒，這陣子，他特別害怕看到別人閉上眼睛，他不想看到他的好友對他的呼喚毫無反應。

    「迪克。」沃利用非常小聲的音量說道，感覺自己像是個被遺棄的狗。

    **_迪克，快醒來，我需要你醒來。_** 他在心底默念。

    羅賓的頭依舊垂著，平穩地呼吸著，胸膛上下起伏，他的臉看起來很平靜，瀏海微微遮住他了他的額頭，也許他該讓迪克多睡一點，羅賓不會睡得這麼沉，他會在沃利接近他時就驚醒，只有迪克才會睡得如此毫無警戒。

    沃利將他抱起來，戴著他來到牆的一角，並且盤腿坐下，羅賓在他懷裡靠在他胸膛上，迪克醒來不會太高興沃利這樣對他，於是他移動他朋友的身子，把他放到他的右側，讓迪克倚靠在他的肩膀上。

    他吐出一口重重的氣，像是把沉澱在他肚子裡的壓力都釋放出來。他把羅賓找了回來。他的朋友靠在他的肩膀上，沃利感覺那份重量，那感覺很真實，很踏實。

    他輕微地移動他的肩膀，好讓自己換個比較舒服的姿勢，羅賓連一點聲響都沒有發出，沃利仔細地聽那細微的呼吸聲。

    沃利用彆扭的姿勢將羅賓的墨鏡戴了回去，要是小羅知道他拿下他的墨鏡，他又要開始為這點小事生氣。他拆開環在他胸前的腰帶，放在他本來的主人的手上。

    在打理好羅賓之後，他拿出巧克力來，一撕開包裝，巧克力香立刻撲鼻而來，他的肚子宛如呼應它般開始哀哀叫，沃利咬下巧克力，等待他的好友醒來。

    等待的過程中，他寄了封信給卡爾德，向他詢問小超的狀況，他本來第一反應是想寄給阿提米斯，但是在他意識到他的手差點按下發送件時，他立刻就停下來了。為什麼他會想寄給阿提米斯？要關心也是給梅根才對！

    卡爾德很快就回覆他，告訴他他們已經回到正義之山，梅根、阿提米斯、超級小子都已經入睡。

    嗯…也許他可以為了捉弄阿提米斯，而傳簡訊吵醒她—就只是為了惹怒阿提米斯而已，他發誓，沒別的意圖。

    不過他沒真的付諸行動，阿提米斯跟梅根才去狂歡了好幾個小時，想必她累壞了，沃利不想打擾她睡眠。

    他低頭看羅賓，還是昏迷著。沃利嘆氣，按耐住不安的情緒。 _他會醒來的。_ 他告訴自己。

    終於，一個小時後，羅賓醒了過來。羅賓發出細小的聲音，搔在沃利脖子的髮尾微微移動，這讓沃利意識到小羅完全處在迷茫的狀況，才會對周遭一點防備都沒有。

    「嘿，現實的小羅，你不會再對我發動攻擊吧？」沃利保持著相同的姿勢對羅賓問道，試著玩味著笑。

    羅賓沒有立即回答他，他撐起身體，後背離開了牆壁，他彎過腰，皺著眉，他看起來似乎正在弄清楚自己怎麼了，他望向沃利，檢視著他。

    「我攻擊你。」羅賓說—推論道。

    「哼嗯，如果你要這麼說的話也可以。」沃利忍不住微笑，能再次聽見羅賓的聲音令他安心。

    羅賓疑惑地盯著他，他瞇起眼睛，像是在省思，又像是在審查。

    「開始解釋。」羅賓說道，口氣不能再更加嚴肅了。

    沃利開始向羅賓解釋剛才發生的經過，包含他是怎麼發現羅賓失蹤的，又是怎麼在書櫃間找到他，還有最精采的部分—羅賓被附身，用那奇怪的念力操控物品攻擊他，接著他是如何推論出鬼想要的東西是什麼，最終靠著他聰敏的智慧找到，並還給克莉絲汀，大家皆大歡喜。

    「你欠我十頓Shake Shack，夥計！」最後他用這句當作結尾。

    「你的傷口又不嚴重，你會活下去的。」迪克噘嘴道。

    「這可是很痛的！這可能會留下疤痕，或者要好幾天才能康復！」為了逼真，他特地裝出虛弱、痛苦的模樣「我可不能讓女孩看見我這樣！」

    「得了，你會活下去的，你只是想要藉機壓榨我而已。」羅賓啐了一聲將手掌貼在額頭呻吟著。

    「頭痛？」沃利咧嘴問道，但眼睛沒有離開他的好友。

    「一點。」他輕微甩著頭，用手戳揉著太陽穴「我什麼也不記得了。」

    「猜我們找到失蹤案背後的犯“鬼”了。」沃利說道。

    羅賓發出一聲悶哼，看起來正試圖從沃利告訴他的資訊來推論，或是總結案件，他張開嘴巴，看了眼沃利，停下原本想說的話，只是舔了舔嘴唇，有點沮喪地垮下肩膀。

    「我現在無法思考。」羅賓說道，更像是嘆息。

    「你不需要，我說的事實，而且我已經解決鬼的問題了，沒什麼好擔心的。」沃利向他保證。

    「那不是我的意思…」

    「而且這不是任務，我們不需要向誰報告。」

    「…我知道。」羅賓喃喃道。

    「那你應該知道你不記得，和你現在感到虛弱是很正常的，無關你的能力。」沃利說道。

    「……」

    沃利輕碰著羅賓的肩膀，希望這樣能多少給羅賓一點信心，雖然自信過滿的羅賓常常會惹惱他，但是那樣的他才是平常的他。

    當羅賓不再說話，又彎過身體背對著他時，沃利感到一陣不安，他需要迪克繼續跟他說話，寂靜正在滲透他，結合著那蠢蠢欲動，毫無道理的恐懼。

    「你該看看那個抓鬼兄弟的影片，他們可比你討人厭十倍。」沃利說道。

    羅賓回過頭，帶著謹慎的表情。

    「你…還好嗎？」羅賓小心翼翼地問道，口吻充滿不確定。

    「我不是那個十分鐘前沒有任何意識的人。」沃利提醒他。

    「別裝作你不知道—」羅賓帶著一絲氣惱地說道，但他馬上停下，抿著嘴，好似意識到自己說錯話「抱歉，忘了我說的。還有，這不是你的問題。」

    羅賓說話的方式是每一次他已經知道實情，卻裝作不知道時的樣子，沃利太熟悉羅賓那種“我已經知道了，我可是偵探”的模式，只不過這次羅賓並沒有掛上他那自信滿滿的笑容。

    羅賓的口吻太過柔和，就好像他已經看穿了沃利的恐懼，試圖要安撫他，再一次地，容忍他，寬容他，永無止盡的退讓，那個態度將他內心中的憤怒與內疚再次浮現出來。

    他不需要羅賓這樣對他，他不是那個不想談它的人，羅賓才是那個一直在逃避，閃避他的問題的人，不管他看起來有多麼完美，不論他能成功完成多少任務，他全然沒從創傷中回復，如果有人需要心理諮商，那絕對會是羅賓而不是他，在羅賓的面具背後，是一個會恐懼的十三歲孩—

    **_老天，我們究竟在做什麼？_** 沃利驚覺這有多麼愚蠢，小羅只是擔心他，只是過渡補償了，而他也是，他竟然叫羅賓孩子—真的把他當作普通的小孩—就算是他這也太過火了。

    他們之間不該是這樣，羅賓不該如此，他不該如此。

    然後，沃利決定了，他要停止這一切的荒謬，就在這一刻。

    「不，我不好。」沃利說道，他盡可能保持著平穩的語調。

    他感覺眼前的羅賓微微地繃緊肌肉，即便沒有看著羅賓，他也感覺到他的不安。

    **_不，小羅，我們必須要談它，不論是你還是我。_**

    「我仍然會想著那場訓練…」沃利說道，那顫抖的語調必定是他的錯覺「我沒有告訴任何人，但是…我仍然…我在那場訓練之後，經常做著跟那個訓練有關的夢，外星人來襲，所有人都死了，你、卡爾德、阿提米斯、巴里叔叔、我的父母—所有人，而我…我救不了你們，我只能站在那裡看著你們死去，最後只剩下我一個人。」

    沃利忽然間感到艱澀，連吞嚥口水的動作都顯得困難。

    「我會在半夜中驚醒，然後質疑著我是醒著，還是在作夢，直到我走下樓，看見爸媽還活著，或是你回應了我的電話，或是得到巴里叔叔的訊息，或是任何一個人回應我—」

    「沃利…」羅賓遲疑道。

    「別告訴我你沒事，因為你不是，小羅，我知道你跟我一樣。」沃利將手放下，微微地笑了「我知道你很糟，你也知道我很糟，我們不需要隱瞞這點，不是我們之間。」

    羅賓一言不發，沃利知道這是小羅最接近承認的妥協，但這樣就夠了，他不是希望羅賓安慰他而說的。

    「我本來能夠讓克莉絲汀消失的，但是我沒有。」沃利說道。

    「因為你就是個為了女人鞠躬盡瘁的白痴。」羅賓悶哼道「哈囉，沃利，一個女人耶，你還需要考慮嗎？」

    「不有趣，小羅，要是我錯了，那個不知名的鬼搞不好就會對你的身體造成傷害。」沃利忍不住瞪了眼羅賓，繼續說道「總之，我沒有，因為我想到祂失去了祂最愛的人，那有多麼痛苦啊？我只是…我不只是因為憐惜祂，而是我把自己的感情投入在祂之上。」

    他不像克莉絲汀一樣真的失去誰，沃利多的只是差點失去，可是…老天，那太真實了，那場訓練…他那時認為那是真的，所有的痛苦、憤怒，跟空洞都是真實的，那從來沒有發生過。

    他從來沒有被那麼強烈的情緒襲捲過，剝奪了他的感知，無法思考，想要逃避現實。他沒有準備好承受，沒有準備好在那種悲傷中過活—也許他一輩子都不可能準備好。

    「我—我很害怕。」沃利說，聽著字語在他舌頭滑過，他感覺一股熱流在他的眼底聚集。

    坦承他的恐懼，彷彿抵擋情緒的那堵牆也終將倒塌，如洪柱傾瀉而下。老天，他真的恐懼，他無法甩開那個被留下來的感覺。

    「我恐懼失去你們，眼睜睜地看著你們死只因我跑得不夠快。」他坦言道。

    「你沒辦法拯救所有人。」羅賓靜靜地說「沒有人可以。即便你跑得再快，你都沒辦法拯救所有人。有時候，意外就是會發生。」

    **_即便那發生了，也不是你的錯。_** 沃利聽出他沒說出口的暗示。

    「我知道，小羅，我真的知道……而那，就是問題所在。」沃利痛苦地閉上眼睛。

     他們是英雄，沒有英雄應該畏懼死亡，為了正義他們該是全心全意，即便犧牲生命也在所不惜，沃利並不怕那點，若有一天他為了正義而亡，他會感到驕傲，可他不想其他人跟他一樣，全心投入，直到有天，正義將他們壓垮，死亡帶走他們，只留下榮耀。

    他害怕那發生，他不喜歡大家談論它的口氣，不喜歡他的隊友、英雄們認命的決心—英雄會死—這是一件如此正常的事，就好像那只是時間早晚的問題。

    沃利樂意—他全然願意保護他們，但是他無法保護他們犧牲自己。總有一天，他們會為了符合英雄的意義而雙手奉上性命。

    「我沒辦法再經歷一次，那種痛苦，那種悲傷—再經歷一次我想…我想我會崩潰。」

    展露出自己的恐懼並非懦弱，巴里叔叔說過，懦弱是你不肯面對恐懼，懦弱的人會被擊倒，而堅強的人會選擇奮戰，但是他沒那麼堅強，他不像隊伍的其他人那樣堅強可以繼續前進，恐懼仍然在心底內蔓延。

    不，他不好。這比他所以為的更糟，他不想要失去任何人，無法承受重要的人們消失在他生命之中。

    「我知道。」羅賓只是輕柔地說著「這就是你，沃。」

    「你不打算叫我堅強點，長大吧，因為這就是我們必須承擔的代價？」沃利笑道，雖然他的笑聲聽起來異常苦澀「或是嘲笑我到現在還沒學會面對死亡？」

    「不，你不需要應該習慣那個。」羅賓說道，他垂下頭「你不是我，沃利，你也不是你叔叔，你不需要變成任何人，成為英雄不代表你必須像他們。世界上有像我們這樣的英雄，也需要像你這樣的英雄，幫助我們去記得我們忘記的東西。」

    沃利注意到羅賓用了“我們”，他將自己劃歸在另一邊，區隔了他們兩個人，他試圖不去想像，另一邊是什麼意思，也不想問羅賓所謂的被忘記的東西是指什麼，他討厭這種劃分，但他什麼也沒說。

    「你…你永遠都有選擇。」羅賓說道，他講得很隱諱，沃利感覺他是故意這樣的。

    「關於什麼？」沃利問。

    「關於所有的事情。」

    **_就是個愛裝神弄鬼的神奇男孩。_** 沃利想。但他沒進一步逼問，他隱約知道小羅在說什麼，而那是個他不想去思考的選項。

    當還小的時候，成為閃電小子就是他的夢想，他不可能將他拋之腦後。

    「所以…就是這樣了。」沃利說。

    「就是這樣。」羅賓說。

    他們分享著沉默，羅賓依舊沒有抬起頭。

    「以防你沒注意到的話，這是你開始說話的訊號。」沃利打破沉默。

    「我很好，沃利。」羅賓低語，帶著些許的固執。

    「嘿，」沃利輕輕說「沒有謊言，記得嗎？」

    「我又沒同意…」羅賓咕噥道，但他已經靠回牆壁，把頭靠在沃利肩上，彷彿那樣可以給他力量。

    沃利耐心多給了羅賓幾秒鼓起勇氣的時間，羅賓會對他說謊，但他的謊言只會停留在被沃利揭穿前，他是他們之間無聲的默契。

    「我也會做夢。」羅賓說道。

    不是普通的夢，是惡夢。對羅賓來說，他傾向於用包裹的字眼來表達那些真的令他難受的事情，沃利無法決定這是蝙蝠俠的訓練，還是出自於人格所致。

    「我夢見我變成蝙蝠俠。」羅賓說。

    所以這的確跟蝙蝠俠有關—對。

    「如果你不想成為蝙蝠俠，你可以不用—」

    「不—不！那不是我的意思，沃利—」羅賓急急忙忙地打斷他「我…沃利，我就是蝙蝠俠。」

    羅賓看著他，這一次他沒藏住他語調中的畏懼，沃利不知道該怎麼回覆他，從他認識羅賓以來他是那麼崇尚蝙蝠俠，他知道神奇男孩的夢想是總有一天能像蝙蝠俠那樣，他從沒有面對一個開始排斥、畏懼成為蝙蝠俠的羅賓。

    於是他閉上嘴，讓羅賓接續。

    「我是蝙蝠俠，我命令英雄們不要救即將被攻擊的城市，因為這樣…因為這樣才不可以讓邪惡組織專注在下一個預定的計畫，而我們可以假裝那個計劃沒有曝光，藉此在下次對戰時拿下他們。」羅賓的呼吸忽然變得急促「那個城市有超過五十萬的人，超過十萬人因此而死，超過二十萬人受傷，更別提有多少人無家可歸，而我說那是值得的，跟組織接下來的計畫相比，那個犧牲是值得的。」

    羅賓停下，像是試圖要冷靜下來，沃利從肌膚感覺到傳來的細微顫抖。

    「你知道什麼最讓我害怕嗎？即便我醒來了，我反覆思考了好幾次，每一個理智都告訴我那是個正確的計畫，如果我是蝙蝠俠，我會做相同的決定…就像…就像訓練時我會做的一樣，沃利，我會做一樣的決定。」

    「你不想。」沃利靜靜地說道，他知道羅賓會做這樣的決定並非他不在乎，也不是因為他冷血計算。

    「我不想。」羅賓附和他「我曾經以為那樣的蝙蝠俠是我追求的目標，我一直景仰著那樣的他，我仍然還是尊敬他，可是…可是我…」

    羅賓無法完成接下來的句子，沃利輕拍他的手肘，示意他沒事的，他可以理解。

    羅賓總會認為他跟蝙蝠俠是同一類的人，羅賓有蝙蝠俠的思考，有蝙蝠俠的做事方式，他不僅僅是像他，小羅認為他可以是蝙蝠俠，但沃利認為，這不代表他們就是同一類型的人，即便羅賓說話的方式，與處理感情的方式都讓跟他的導師的身影重疊在一起，然而，羅賓有蝙蝠俠沒有的東西，太多的差異，他們有不同的心。

    「你給自己太大的壓力了，小羅，你不—」

    「不，沃利…不是現在，就是…別。」羅賓很快就阻止他說下去。

_**好吧。**_ 沃利對著羅賓點頭。 ** _但是你知道我的意思。_**

    「我只是…我不想成為蝙蝠俠，再也不想了。」羅賓喃喃道，就像是他已經重複好幾次相同的話。

    「借用你剛才說的，你不需要變成任何人，世界上需要我們這樣的英雄，你不用是蝙蝠俠。」沃利在“我們”兩個字加強了語氣，他不懂為什麼羅賓非要把自己劃在另一邊「而你也的確不是蝙蝠俠，我早就跟你說過了。」

    「是啊。」羅賓勾出一個虛弱的微笑「因為蝙蝠俠不會犧牲英雄去母艦做自殺性任務。」

    「你不是蝙蝠俠，羅賓也不是。」沃利再次強調「而且—我真不敢相信我需要真的說出來…小羅，我信任你，要是我信任你，那就不是操弄了。」

    他從來沒有責備過羅賓的指令，要是羅賓給了他一個壯烈犧牲的任務，他也能夠豪不猶豫地接受，他信任羅賓，沒有別的了，他信任羅賓，這就是一切。

    「你會找到自己的路的，我保證。」

    羅賓沒有反問他“你怎麼知道那點？”，也沒有認同他，沃利不覺得羅賓真的相信他。

    「如果這能讓你好過—」沃利開口，面帶微笑「嘿，不論你去了哪我都會追上。」

    **_當你快變成那個你不想成為的人時，我會狠狠地踢你的屁股，把你拉回正軌。_** 沃利想。

    他聽見羅賓輕笑，更像是一種嗚咽。

    「把你肉麻的話留給女孩們吧，沃利。」羅賓站了起來，背對著沃利「我們該回去了，卡爾德他們應該也回到正義之山了。」

    沃利對此毫無意見，羅賓沒事了，他現在只要親自確認阿提米斯他們也同樣沒事，他就可以百分百放下心來。即便將恐懼坦承，他仍然無法不去擔心，他需要時間。

    「當然，我等不及跟他們講你落難的事啦。」沃利露齒笑道，跟著站起來。

    「而我等不及跟他們講你的信仰又一次破滅的事。」羅賓回應那份笑容。

    「夥計，別忘記是我救了你！」沃利喊道。

    沃利蹲下身體，讓羅賓能夠攀上他的背後。

    「別忘記是你把我拉到這間學校的，我們本來應該在電影院享受電影的！」羅賓在爬上沃利背後的同時反駁他。

    隨著他們的拌嘴，殿在沃利心中最後的煩躁消失殆盡，這種感覺很好，他們之間不再有任何謊言，不再有高牆，這樣很好。

    「沃利…如果這能讓你好過的話—」羅賓調整好他的位置後，說道「嘿，我不會留你一個人活在的。」

    **_你不需要一個人面對那種痛苦，我會在那裏。_**

    沃利也笑了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克與沃利都在訓練後受到不少創傷，他們情願不去談他，而沃利想到的治療方法是找迪克一起去解決校園的鬼怪傳說。

    「她的名字是瑪格麗‧瓊。」羅賓忽然這麼說道。

    沃利另一方面地正專注在眼前的遊戲上，螢幕上一群殭屍向他撲湧而來，沒有餘力去回應羅賓。用超級速度去控制遊戲是毫無意義的，因為電玩並不會因為他反應比對方快就提前攻擊，而這正是遊戲好玩的地方！

    他們兩個正位在羅賓的房間裡，沃利霸佔了羅賓的電腦，羅賓則是坐在一旁看他玩，並時不時妨礙他，在他被殭屍咬死時嘲笑他的技巧，並且在沃利猜測劇情時笑而不答。

    小羅昨天就發訊息給沃利說他把新上市的《惡靈古堡VII》拿到手了—沃利肯定這跟他有錢的養父—沃利寧願不大聲說出他的名字—有關，因為《惡靈古堡VII》的正式發售日期是兩天後—於是他一等到放學就迫不急待地來到正義山，甚至沒有多停留一秒跟梅根拋媚眼就拉著迪克到他的房間。

    開什麼玩笑，這可是惡靈古堡耶！他已經等它出第七代像是等一輩子的時間，他絕對不會再浪費一秒鐘！

    羅賓已經先玩到一半的進度，因此沒有跟他爭執遊戲要由誰先玩，雖然他還沒完全破關，但他很很仁慈地讓給沃利—最好的朋友！他欠小羅一個巨大的人情。

    「她的名字是瑪格麗‧瓊。」似乎是以為沃利沒聽見，羅賓又說了一次。

    **_抱歉，夥計，沒有時間。_** 沃利想。手中搭搭搭地按下射擊的按鍵，他差點被一個殭屍咬到。

    七代做得很精緻，背景的細節一點都不馬虎，還多加了很多攻擊的方式，殭屍也不只是傻傻地移動著，不同種類的殭屍必須使用不同的武器，而且造成的副作用也不一樣。在劇情方面張力也很夠，令他即便已經玩了兩個小時還是不想休息—老天，要他一次玩到破關都沒問題。

    正當沃利閃躲兩個殭屍時，螢幕忽然一暗，整個畫面都不見了，他驚恐地盯著螢幕。

    **_搞什麼…_**

    沃利看向羅賓，對方手中拿著插頭，張揚著他就是兇手的事實。

    「嘿！」沃利大叫。 _我的獲勝啊！_

「我說，她的名字是瑪格麗‧瓊。」羅賓說，沃利可以看穿墨鏡背後暗藏的不滿。

    「我有聽見！從一開始時我就聽見了，我只是沒有時間回答你！這有緊急到你要打斷我嗎？我幾乎要贏了！」沃利哀號，老天，他的好友為什麼要這麼極端？

    「反正你也需要休息了，你的眼睛會壞掉的。」羅賓聳聳肩，毫無罪惡地說道。

    「我恨你，就跟麥片一樣。」沃利誇張地趴在桌子上，冰冷的觸感立即貼近他。

    「麥片又怎麼了？」羅賓挑起一邊的眉毛。

    「我討厭麥片，噁心，特別是加了牛奶之後。」沃利吐出舌頭。

    看起來羅賓打算無視他了，他粗魯地推開沃利，痛得沃利“噢”了一聲。羅賓拉開抽屜，拿出一個懷錶，沃利認出那是一個月前他還給克莉絲汀的東西，他還以為他落在基石中學，沒想到羅賓拿走了。

    「記得這個嗎？」羅賓問道。

    「呃，當然，克莉絲汀跟羅的定情物。」他怎麼會忘記呢？

    「不不，這不是克莉絲汀的，這是瑪格麗‧瓊的。」

    沃利困惑地看著羅賓。 ** _他在說什麼？_**

    羅賓一臉得意的樣子，露出壞笑，並且將一份報紙扔在沃利身上，上面有一個被紅線圈起來的新聞，沃利細看了裡面的內容，發現那是一篇訃聞。

    “瑪格麗‧瓊，死於心臟病，十六歲。”—上頭寫著。

    「現在，見見瑪格麗，和他父親給她的遺物。」羅賓晃了晃手中的懷錶，隨後帶著嚴肅、莊重的口吻說道「我跟她的阿姨確認了，她的父親在她六歲時去世，這個懷錶是他唯一留給她的東西，她幾乎不離身，她的朋友也都說她很珍惜它。」

    「等等，你是要說這玩意重頭到尾跟克莉絲汀沒有關係，我找到它只是誤打誤撞？」沃利重新看了報紙，這是一個多月前的新聞。

    「沒錯。」羅賓輕輕一笑「你的運氣有時神奇到令人嘖嘖稱奇的地步，沃利，也許你才該稱自己為神奇小子，我不介意把這個稱號讓給你。」

    「不可能，我根本不記得我們學校有誰過世！」沃利可沒辦法接受這個答案，他可是憑藉著這個推理解決事件的，他怎麼可能是碰巧的？

    「那是因為她不是你們學校的學生，她是中心城學校的學生，肯定是鳥或是其他因素導致這個懷錶跑到你們學校，引起那些失蹤案。」羅賓說道。

    「哪可能這麼巧？你看這個懷錶，金屬都鏽掉了，光澤也淡了，這明顯是有一定的歷史了。」沃利搶過懷錶，激動地指著外框。

    「那是當然的，這是他們家的傳家之寶，當然年代久遠。」羅賓聳肩「何況，克莉絲汀只是虛擬人物，抱歉打破你的幻想情人，不過你該醒醒了，擁有一個幻想情人真的很不健康。」

    「不好意思，我也做了調查，撰寫《漫長的戀》的作者之所以寫下這本書，就是為了弔念克莉絲汀，書中的故事都是真實發生的，他們家鄉的每個人都知道這故事。」沃利說道「而且，我很確定那就是克莉絲汀跟羅的定情物。」

    「你怎麼知道？」羅賓問。

    「我問克莉絲汀的。」

    好吧，他是問了，但是克莉絲汀並沒有回答他，不過他的確是有問祂，所以這不完全是個謊言，反正小羅不知道那點，他也不需要知道。

    沃利相信他自己所看見的，克莉絲汀口吻中懷念、痛苦的情緒，到最後充滿感謝的釋懷，都讓他相信那是百年下來累積下來的回憶。那是克莉絲汀。

    羅賓簇緊眉頭，彷如想要找到漏洞駁斥他。

    「夥計，你不是那個親身經歷的人，我可以跟你打包票，那就是克莉絲汀。」沃利決定在羅賓嗅到不對勁前先擾亂對方的思考「我不是說你錯了，我是說有可能我們都是對的，這懷錶只是易主而已。所以作怪的跟我遇見的仍然是克莉絲汀。」

    瞧，這個推論也很有道理。

    「我不覺得—」羅賓開口。

    「不不，就是這樣，我親眼聽見的，小羅，你得相信我。」

    「不不，你得先回答我，那為什麼到瑪格麗死後才發生這些附身？如果你沒辦法回答這點，你就無法證明那就是克莉絲汀。」羅賓抱胸。

    「我怎麼會知道？我又不是那個無所不知的—老天，小羅，你能不能就少問點問題啊？」

    「你是那個先堅持祂是克莉絲汀的人。」羅賓說道

    「你是那個先告訴我祂是瑪格麗的人，你應該先拿出證明來。」

    「我告訴你—」

    「你只是證明了瑪格麗是主人之一，但你無法證明瑪格麗是那個女鬼，而我，有克莉絲汀的口供，看看是誰比較有說服力？」沃利說道。

    羅賓咬著下唇，瞇起眼睛。喔喔，沃利知道那表情。

    「你最好別從說我騙人開始。以你的水準來說，那也太低了。」

    「…仍然有可能是你搞錯了，有時你就是個喜歡誤解別人意思的蠢蛋。」羅賓喃喃道。

    **_噢，認真的嗎？批評我的人格。沒錯，我贏了。_** 沃利的笑容更大了。

    「別爭了，小羅，你知道你贏不了的。」沃利靠回椅背，吹起口哨「承認我是對的比較輕鬆。」

    「我還是覺得那是瑪格麗，太多疑點了。」羅賓頑固地說。

    「不，那是你的自尊心在作祟。」沃利裂嘴一笑，他要好好享受這一刻，不是每一次辯論時都有機會贏小羅的。

    「隨便啦。」

    羅賓翻白眼，搶回懷錶放進抽屜裡，沃利知道他的好友不會那麼輕易放棄，肯定會再去找有力的證據回來，但是沃利很樂意再一次將羅賓辯到無話可說。

    見事情解決了，沃利離開座位，把地上的插頭接回插座，但當回過身要回座時，卻看到羅賓占據了他的位置，並且敲打著鍵盤。

    「夥計！」

    「幹嘛？你已經玩了兩個小時，該我了。」羅賓頭也不回地退出沃利的紀錄檔。

    「老兄，你隨時都能玩，我只有在正義山時能玩，先讓我玩，我就快要破關了！」沃利趕緊回到電腦桌旁，試圖跟羅賓爭奪滑鼠。

    「這就是為什麼我要阻止你的原因，你已經快超越我的進度了，我可不想被據透！」羅賓用身體擋住沃利繼續靠近，將滑鼠拉到沃利的手拿不到的地方。

    「你只是不滿我辯贏你而已！」沃利伸長了手，另一隻手抓著羅賓的肩膀往後拉。

    「我才沒那麼纖細—我看起來像沃利嗎？」羅賓咬著牙說道，他的墨鏡因為沃利的擠壓而歪掉「沃利，把你的手肘遠離我的脖子！」

    「那寧先八手從窩的臉上拿開！」沃利向後拉長脖子，好讓臉遠離羅賓的手「而且你才是那個像女孩一樣整天糾結著像不像蝙蝠俠的人！」

    「你…咳…先拿開…」羅賓改肘擊沃利的胸口，令他反射性地倒退幾步「這叫作省思，天才，不像你整天跟在隊伍每個人的屁股後面晃頭晃腦，像個母雞一樣擔心那揪心這的！」

    「這叫關心—我才沒你說得那麼誇張—」沃利又衝上前跟羅賓搶滑鼠「小羅，把滑鼠還來！」

    「這是我的滑鼠！」羅賓喊了回去，閃躲沃利的一次攻擊「需要我提醒你這裡是誰的地盤，這是誰的電腦，又是誰帶來的遊戲嗎？」

    「你的重點是？」沃利停下本來要進攻的動作。

    「查查你的辭典，看看“所有權”三個字是什麼意思。」

    「我還是不知道你的重點在哪，不過…」沃利趁羅賓沒注意時，用超級速度把滑鼠拿到手「好耶！小羅你真的應該—」

    羅賓迅速地貼近沃利，蹲下身體，用一隻腳橫掃過沃利的雙腳，沃利還來不及反應他的屁股、後背、頭就直直地撞上地板。

    **_噢，這很痛，噢。_** 這小蝙蝠竟然拿對付罪犯的招式來對付他，真是瘋了，不過，哈，滑鼠還是在他手裡。

    「再說一次？」羅賓俯視著他，微笑道。

    「別忘記是誰拿著滑鼠。」沃利不干示弱地露出笑容，仍舊躺在地板上起不了身。該死，這真的很痛。他感到有點頭暈目眩了。

    羅賓正要回覆沃利，但廣播系統忽然傳來蝙蝠俠的聲音打斷了他本來要說的話。

    “小隊，你們有任務，五分鐘後集合。”

    「太好了，我們誰都不能玩了。」羅賓故作遺憾說道，雖然他無聲的笑意出賣了他「可惜。」

    「是啊，這多虧了你，你要是一開始別耍脾氣我早早就能結束遊戲了。」沃利說，試圖要站起來，他伸出一隻手「這裡需要幫忙。」

    羅賓呢喃說著“快如嘴，慢如腿”，才抓住沃利的手把他拉起來。

    「我們應該制定一個禁止使用忍者招式的規則。」沃利還是忍不住抱怨，他摸著自己的腰。

    「你先使用你的超能力的，別把我拖下水。」羅賓說道。

    「我可沒動你一根手指—起碼沒接觸到。要是我受傷影響我們任務，你要怎麼跟蝙蝠俠解釋？」

    「別太為我操心，我自有辦法。何況，你起碼會活到完成這個任務結束的。」羅賓想了下，補充道「或者，你會死在阿提的弓箭或是小超的拳頭底下，因為你實在太煩人。」

    「哈，哈。很成熟。」

    沃利將滑鼠放回羅賓的電腦桌上，跟著羅賓一同他的房間。

    現在蝙蝠俠派給他們任務量，以及黑金絲翠的訓練量已經回歸到以往，很難想像兩個月前他們毫無動力去做任何事，即便是一個簡單的格擋，或是一項單純的監視任務，對他們來說，都顯得太過沉重。

    小隊的每個人都已經回歸到他們的最佳狀況，雖然在心理方面，不是每個人都適應得很好，但他們都學會如何振作，不讓心情影響到英雄事業，他們這一個月下來，成功完成了許多任務。小超不再充滿著憤怒，拒絕所有人的關心；卡爾德發號命令時不再猶豫，反而更多堅定；梅根又跟以前一樣充滿朝氣，將笑容分享給每個人；阿提米斯則是…阿提米斯雖然看起來回到了那個強勢、堅強的她，但不知怎麼的，他覺得阿提米斯更加尖銳，保留了更多的自我，更多的…秘密。

    他跟小羅的關係也回復到以前的樣子，他們談開來後，事情好轉了很多—非常多—雖然他們沒有再提及那次的對話，但他們已經能夠拿這些事來開玩笑、找對方碴了—當然，僅限於他們私底下。這對他們來說變得輕鬆很多，象徵了他們某方面脫離了陰霾。

    沃利知道，他會一輩子都擔心他的家人、朋友，他不可能改變那份恐懼，恐懼已被攤在陽光之下，他不能逃避一輩子，然而，即便他不能戰勝恐懼，他還是能夠堅定他的目標，他會盡全力去保護他們，不管會付出什麼代價。這是他的選擇，他要成為能夠保護家人、朋友，以及世界的英雄，他能否跑得多快不重要，他會不斷地奔跑，直到死亡。

    至於小羅，羅賓還需要時間去掙扎，要跳脫出蝙蝠俠的影子並不是那麼簡單，他還是會不時說出蝙蝠俠的教誨。而重新擔起隊長的位置也絕非可以輕易玩笑的事，也許不是現在，可總有一天，羅賓一定會成為隊長，他知道羅賓不想，可當事情牽扯到任務時，他毫無選擇，但沃利已經準備好了。

    等到羅賓當上隊長的那時，他會全心全意地支持他，並且第一個恭喜他，給他一個擊掌，等到任務結束—不論任務的結果如何，因為他相信羅賓絕對能做得很好—他會買個啤酒還是一頓大餐給他，為他慶祝。

    他不知道他們未來會怎麼樣，也許他們所努力的方向都錯了，也許哪一天他們會後悔他們決定的路，未來太遙不可及，可沃利知道，他們會一輩子扶持著彼此，當對方需要的時候，他們會為了對方在那裏等待。

    不論他們失去什麼，他們還有彼此。

 

 


End file.
